Piratoons of the Caribbean: At World's End
by SOLmaster
Summary: Danny and Sam are back with Captain ZIM on a journey to Davey Jones' Locker to rescue Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, and unite the nine Pirate Lords to perserve freedom from the East India Trading Company. Read and Review.
1. Welcome to Singapore

S.O.Lmaster: Hey there, everyone! S.O.Lmaster here to tell you that the wait is now over and I'm here with the third installment of my Pirates of the Caribbean parody.

Danny: And as usual, it will also be hosted by the stars, me: Danny Fenton…

SpongeBob: And his good friend, SpongeBob SquarePants, back as the awesome and notorious, Captain BlackPants. But Danny and I aren't the only ones in the story. There's also Patrick, Squidward, Sam, Mac, Bloo, Sandy…

Danny: Uh…SpongeBob? Why don't we just get on with the story and let everyone see for themselves who's in it

SpongeBob: Okie-dokie then. Please enjoy, good readers.

* * *

**Piratoons of the Caribbean: At World's End**

In a dark town full of fog, and down by the river, a small boat was paddling through the water in the boat was a girl singing.

"**Some have died and some are alive. Others sail on the sea. With keys to the cage, and the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green**…"

It is soon revealed that the singing girl is Sam Manson, as she approaches the walkways and continues singing. "...**the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall**…"

She then looks up to see Zhao and a bunch of soldiers walking across the bridge above. Then she says some fireworks set off above her on the bridge. Then she continues singing, "**Turn your sails toward home. Yo ho**…**Haul together, hoist the colors high**…" then she ties her boat to the deck and steps out as she continues singing, "**Heave-ho, thieve**..."

But before she could continue the next part, a fifteen year old boy with a blue shirt and brown hair and a ponytail wearing a hat like Sam's came and finished the last line. "Thief and beggar. **Never shall we die**." His name was Sokka, and two other men were behind him as they walk toward Sam. "Just to let you know. That's a dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman…particularly a woman alone."

Then suddenly a familiar voice called out, "What makes you think she's alone?"

They turn around and see ZIM walking down the steps toward them.

Sokka looked in disbelief. "What? You protect her?"

But then Sam came up to him and put a knife to his throat. "Who says I need protecting?" she asked as Sokka's men point guns at her.

"Your master's expectin' us." ZIM mentioned to Sokka. "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting."

Sam began to release Sokka from her grip, but then they heard the voices of the soldiers passing by on the path above. Then the group hid below and went through a passage way.

As the soldiers passed through the town, down in the river, what looks like seven turtles going through the water below the pathway were quietly going by. But then the shells lift up and were actually coconut shells being used by Mac, Bloo, Squidward, Patrick, Billy, Grim, and Adam underneath breathing through bamboo straws.

Bloo gets below the dock and looks up as he smirks to see a cart passing by on the pathway above. Then Bloo signals the others to come.

On the dock through town, the cart was passing, and the one who was pushing it was actually Sandy with her face covered by a large hat. On the cart was Jake Spidermonkey as he quietly whispers in a spooky tone, "Steady as she goes."

Then as Sandy kept pushing the cart, GIR smiled as he began to turn a crank that played hurdy-gurdy music.

Down below the dock, the others heard the music and Squidward said, "All right. It's time."

Then they all began to saw the bars of the sewer.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam and ZIM were following Sokka and his men through town.

"Have you heard anything from Danny?" Sam asked ZIM.

ZIM replied, "I trust young Fenton to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Plankton."

"Is he that terrifying?" Sam asked in disbelief.

ZIM answered, "He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play…and tallness."

They soon arrive at a large door to a building and Sokka knocked on the door as someone on the other side opens a slit in the door.

"Chum." Sokka said to the person on the other side as he opened the door allowing them to enter.

* * *

Back with Squidward and the others, they managed to break through the bars of the sewer. "We're through." Squidward announced. "Make ready."

Patrick pulled the bars off, and they begun to crawl through the tunnels with bags full of equipment.

"Let's hurry." Grim suggested as he crawled while lugging a long bag.

* * *

Back in the hideout, ZIM and Sam were giving up their weapons to the guards. Once Sam was about to move forward, Sokka held up his hand to stop her.

"Are you kidding me?" Sokka asked. "You think just because she's a woman we wouldn't suspect her of treachery?"

ZIM smiled nervously as he tried to answer, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"I'll have to ask you to remove, please." Sokka told Sam in a serious tone.

Sam frowned as she removes her hat and outer coat to reveal a leather harness with several more guns and bombs on it. She angrily tossed her coat to someone as ZIM grinned and chuckled nervously to Sokka as Sam places her guns, harness, and bomb with the rest of the weapons.

When Sam was about to go on, she stopped and signaled to ZIM when she remembered something. She then reached back and tugged below her back as she pulled another large gun out from her boot.

ZIM looked at her back oddly as Sam put the gun with the rest of the weapons on the table.

Sam then nodded to ZIM, who nodded back, and then she began to move forward only to be stopped by Sokka again.

"I said, Remove, please." Sokka said as he smiled slyly.

Sam got a shocked look as she looked down and began to frown as she looked back at Sokka.

* * *

Later on, ZIM and Sam, who was wearing her long shirt but not any pants, were walking through a steaming bath house with lots of scary-looking men that seemed to startle Sam a bit. They soon which an area where to girls named Mai and Ty Lee step aside to reveal a small creature with one eye turn around wearing a royal coat.

ZIM bowed as Sam stared at him in confusion until ZIM signaled her to bow as well.

"Captain ZIM," Plankton spoke. "Welcome to Singapore." ZIM nodded as he greeted, then Plankton sniffed a red cloth, and then turned to Mai. "More steam."

Ty Lee nodded and pulled on a rope as a man from below pulled on another rope to release more steam above.

Bloo also reached the room, and he signaled Patrick and Squidward to come also as they secretly watched the men work until they see big muscular guy called The Boulder that causes Patrick to yelp and attempt to leave.

But Squidward grabs Patrick and quietly snaps, "Don't even think about it. If things don't go the way we want them we're the only chance they've got." Then he pushed Patrick back in front of them as they watch The Boulder shovel some coal into a furnace.

* * *

Back above where Plankton, Sam, and ZIM were, Plankton asked them, "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal actually." ZIM corrected. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

"Hmm…" Plankton pondered as he scratched his head. "That's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Sam guessed.

"No, of course not." Plankton answered as he stopped pondering. "Because, earlier today, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Then someone handed him the charts as Sam and ZIM looked at each other in worry. "The navigational charts. The route to the Farthest Gate." Then he tossed the charts to Sokka, who caught them. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

ZIM replied, "It would strain credulity at that."

Plankton started to smirk, and then motions to his men as they pulled Danny up out of a tub of hot water by a pole his arms were tied around, and he quickly gasped for air as Sam and ZIM looked surprised.

"This is the thief." Plankton said as he jumped onto the tub and pointed to Danny. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Sam and ZIM both lie and shake their heads no, not wanting to lose Plankton's trust.

Then Plankton took out a sharp knife. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

When Plankton was about to kill Danny, Sam gasped in fright as she covered her mouth.

"Ah ha!" Plankton said as he turned around and jumped onto the ground while Sam and ZIM looked nervous and guilty. "So, you come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

ZIM tried to explain, "Plankton, I assure you I had no idea..."

"That he would get caught?!" Plankton yelled angrily as a bunch of men approach ZIM and Sam from behind. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. When I cannot help but wonder…why?"

ZIM didn't respond, but instead tossed a piece of eight to Plankton, who catches it. Then Plankton blew into it and put it by his ear.

"The song has been sung." ZIM mentioned to Plankton. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

Plankton grits his teeth and says, "More steam."

When the lever was pulled, steam doesn't come immediately. But Adam was below along with Bloo and Mac, who weren't sure what to do at first. Then Bloo signals Mac and the others to do something.

ZIM and the others who were above noticed nothing was happening. Until Plankton yelled, "I said more steam!"

Down below, Billy was on top of The Boulder, hitting him in the face with a shovel that knocked him unconscious. Then Adam pulled string to release more steam above.

* * *

Back to upper level, Plankton was saying, "There's a price on all our heads."

"Aye." ZIM agreed.

"It is true, I admit it. It seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore…is by betraying other pirates."

Danny was still tied up in the tub as he turned his head away and glared.

Down below while ZIM was still talking to Plankton, the others took out their weapons, preparing to fight.

"Remember to wait for the signal." Squidward told them.

They were listening to ZIM say, "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas…" But as ZIM talked, Mac turned and noticed Bloo standing somewhere as he pointed upward and smiled. "But now that rule is being challenged by the Lord Cutler Lancer human."

"Pss.." Bloo whispered. "Mac you gotta see this." He looked up through the floorboard underneath Sam.

"Against the East India Trading Company," Plankton questioned. "What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight of course!" Sam suggested as she steps forward and The Big Bad Hippo grabs her shoulder as she shakes free of him. "Get off! You're Plankton, the pirate lord of Singapore!"

As Sam continues talking above, Bloo grabs Mac and makes him look up through the floorboards just as the Big Bad Hippo stands in Sam's place, where he looks up to.

Mac made a disgusted face as he quietly snaps, "Bloo!" but Bloo just giggles, not knowing what he really saw.

Back in the upper level, Sam was still talking to Plankton, "...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and instead you sit here, cowering in your bathwater!"

Plankton hopped down from the platform and begun to approach Sam as she looked down at him, "Samantha Manson, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting." He said as he points to his own eye. "But I cannot help but notice…" he walked back and pointed at ZIM. "You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"SpongeBob BlackPants." Danny immediately answered, having Ty Lee giggle and Mai groan in annoyance. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Plankton began to frown as he walked away. "The only reason…I would want SpongeBob BlackPants returned from the land of the dead...is so I can send him back myself!"

Then ZIM approached Plankton as he mentioned, "SpongeBob BlackPants holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Plankton then notices sweat dripping from the back of someone named Jack Spicer in front of him. Plankton began to smirk as he said, "So…you admit…you have deceived me." ZIM looked confused until Plankton took out his sword and shouted, "Weapons!"

Then all of Plankton's men took out their weapons

From below, the others heard what was going on. "Weapons!" Squidward ordered as he and the others took out their swords.

Back above, everyone had their swords pointed at ZIM and Sam as he tried to explain, "Plankton, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable.

But then four swords pop up through the floorboards, having Sam and ZIM each catch two. ZIM grinned and chuckle nervously.

Then Plankton hopped onto the man's shoulder as he pointed a sword at him. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

ZIM looked around confused as he answered, "Eh…Kill him! He's not our man."

Plankton looked at him confused until Danny asked, "But if he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?"

Then suddenly, the East India Trading Company burst through the doors and fighting erupts. They began firing at everyone as they also fight against the soldiers. Danny was using the pole that was tied to him to defend himself. Plankton was also managing to fight while avoid being stepped on. Sam was also fighting as she notices Danny managed to get himself detached from the pole behind his back.

"Danny!" Sam called as she tossed a sword to him as they continue fighting.

But then when Zhao was about to fire his gun, Danny quickly jumped on Sam to keep her from getting him.

Then from below, Billy lights a fuse that leads to a bomb, and then he quickly runs to the others.

From above, a bunch of soldiers who were in front of ZIM, Plankton, Sam, and Danny were about to fire at them

"Ready…aim…fire!" But before they could shoot, the bomb from below exploded, and the soldiers from above fell down below.

"Run!" Plankton shouted as he, ZIM, Danny, Sam, and along with others run out of the hideout as the soldiers kept firing.

"The charts!" Sokka shouted as he tossed the charts to Plankton as they ran.

Then from below the ground, Squidward came out as he fired two pistols, along with Patrick, Adam, Mac, Bloo, and Grim. Lastly, Billy came out holding a large cannon, and he stopped to fire it, only to be pushed back by the force of the blast.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and ZIM were running through town as he fought the soldiers that were in their way. ZIM knocked a few in the water along with Danny. But then Sandy was hiding behind a wall as she spotted a bunch of soldiers firing. From behind the soldiers was Sandy's cart that continued to play the hurdy-gurdy music until it exploded, blowing the soldiers away, and Sandy smirks as she ducks down.

Eventually Plankton finds Danny and pins him against the wall with his sword pointed at him as Zhao secretly watches them.

"Well, isn't it an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore." Plankton told Danny.

"It's just coincidence only." Danny replied as he stomps on Plankton's sword and grabs him with his fist as he points a knife at him. But not knowing that Zhao is about to fire his gun at them. "If you want to make a deal with Lancer, you need what I offer."

As Zhao listens, he lowers his weapon

"You cross ZIM, and now you're willing to cross SpongeBob BlackPants." Plankton noticed. "Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Danny said as he took the knife away, which is the same knife his dad gave him before when they last met. "And you're helping me to get it."

Meanwhile, GIR was getting a firework and placing it on the railing of the walkway on top of a box.

Jake watched as GIR ran off again. "Uh oh. Here's trouble"

GIR then comes back with a candle, and places it on the fuse to light it. GIR covers his ear along with Jake, who shouts, "Fire in the hole!"

The Firework launches through a couple of bridges and between ZIM and a soldier he was fighting, and then into shack full of fireworks, ZIM then kills the distracted soldier just as the shack explodes.

ZIM turns to GIR and says, "Thank you, GIR!"

Jake also says, "Yeah, thanks, GIR."

"Yay! It's pretty!" GIR cheers.

Then ZIM along with Sandy, Mac, Bloo, Billy, Adam, Squidward, and Patrick meet up with Danny along with some of Plankton's crew walking up to one another on the docks.

"You got the charts?" ZIM asked Danny.

"And better yet…" Danny answered as he tossed the charts to ZIM. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Plankton?" Sam asked as she came from another dock.

Danny replied, "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

"This way, and hurry." Sokka ordered as he ran off with the others following.

Sam smiled at Danny as he ran off to the ship with her.

* * *

Then on the ship they just acquired, Sam walked up behind Sandy and said, "Looks like there's no place left for Plankton to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say." Sandy replied. "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

* * *

S.O.Lmaster: While Danny and SpongeBob are getting popcorn to continue enjoying the rest of this fic, I thought I should note that I have seen the movie, and I always try to make my parodies as original as I can, so throughout the story if you do come across any modified parts PLEASE do NOT ask about it in the review or say it's a dumb change. If you do, it will just make me angry. But do continue to enjoy the rest of the story, and the next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Journey to the Locker

S.O.Lmaster: Alright everyone, here's the next chapter of Piratoons of the Caribbean: At World's End.

SpongeBob: It's a pretty boring chapter because...well, I'm still not in it.

Danny: Come on, SpongeBob. You can't judge a chapter just because you haven't appeared in the story yet.

SpongeBob: Alright, you got me there. But everyone will see for themselves that I am nowhere in this chapter.

* * *

On the ocean, the Haunted Ship emerged from the water toward several pirate ships. Then it draws out its cannons and fires at the ships, completely destroying them.

Then, in an office, a coin falls on the desk, and Lancer picks it up. "A piece of eight?" Lancer questioned. "And there are nine of them?"

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, sir?" Zhao replied. "Nine pieces of eight."

"What's the significance of that?"

"Does it matter? There's nothing can hold against the armada, not with the Haunted Ship at the lead."

"Nothing we know of." Lancer said as Zhao frowned. "Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?"

Zhao answered, "He was mum on that, sir."

Lancer started to think, and then he quietly whispered, "Then, he knows the value of information. Best keep this between ourselves. Don't want anyone running off to Singapore, do we?"

Zhao secretly turned his head toward Governor Jeremy Manson, who was at a desk signing papers.

Then Lancer spotted Dash enter through the door. "Why, Admiral, you're here."

"You summoned me, Lord Lancer." Dash mentioned

"Yes, I did." Lancer replied. "Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend."

Dash turned and spotted a case sitting on his desk. He walked over and opened it to see the sword he got when he was promoted to Commodore back in Port Toon.

Back at the desk Governor Manson was working at, someone handed him a sheet as he questioned, "Not more requisition orders?"

"No sir," he answered. "Executions."

While Dash looked at his sword, Lancer mentioned, "The Brethren know they face extinction. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand."

* * *

Meanwhile, ZIM's crew was now sailing through icy waters. The ship was all covered in ica as well as GIR, Mac, and Bloo who were freezing.

"N-N-No one said anything about c-c-cold." Mac said as he shivered.

"There must be a g-g-good reason for our suffering." Bloo said. "We're probably being punished right now."

"You know what I don't get." Mac said as he continued to shiver, "W-Why doesn't that squirrel bring back SpongeBob the same way she b-b-brought back ZIM?"

"Because the ZIM feller was only dead." Sandy answered as she walked up to them. "SpongeBob BlackPants is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself…stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker.

Sandy walked away, and Bloo shrugged as he said, "Told ya there was good reason."

Meanwhile on the ship, Patrick was about to eat a sandwich, but when he took a bite out of it, he was unable to due to the fact that it was frozen solid even when he banged it on the floor, trying to break the ice off of it.

Danny and Sokka were looking at the charts trying to decipher the code to get to Davy Jones' locker.

"Nothing here is set." Danny said in a frustrated tone. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No" Sokka agreed. "But, it leads to more places."

Danny turned the charts that made a code, and he read, "'Over the edge. Over again. Sunrise sets. Flash again.'"

Soon ZIM was now reading the charts that Danny gave him with the code he discovered. "Do you care to interpret, Captain ZIM?" Danny asked.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mister Squidward?" ZIM asked as he turned to Squidward.

"I've seen my fair share." Squidward answered as he turned to them. "It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. And some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Bloo immediately finished. Squidward glares at him in annoyance. "Sorry."

"Trust me, young Master Fenton," ZIM said as he handed him the charts. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back.

Then the ship continuing sailing into a huge ice cave, and Danny continued to look at the charts until he noticed the ship disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, the East India Trading Company finally arrived at the scene where the Haunted Ship destroyed the pirate ships. Lancer looked at the scene through a telescope and said, "Ocean's 13, there's nothing left!"

"The Dutchman is a loose cannon, sir." Zhao mentioned.

"Go get the chest." Lancer ordered.

"And the Governor?" Zhao asked. "He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" Lancer asked as they look at each other. "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."

As the soldiers along with the Governor were rowing in boats over to the Haunted Ship, the Flying Dutchman was mournfully playing his organ until he heard locket music playing, and he turned to spot his locket sitting next to him on the organ.

He picked it up and started staring at it sadly as a single tear runs down his cheek. He picked it up and looked at it until he became angry with flames flaring up all over him.

Soon, the soldiers came rushing up onto the Haunted Ship, and the Dutchman's crew came out to meet them.

Dash came over as well, and he spotted Lazlo and Edward standing as well, looking a bit scared with all the ghosts around. "Steady, men." Dash told the two.

Soon, the Flying Dutchman came out from behind his crew, and he spotted the soldiers holding the chest with his heart.

"Get out of here! All of you!" the Dutchman yelled. "And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!"

"I'm sorry to hear that…because I will." Lancer said as he and Zhao came. "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company.

Then he signaled Dash to leave along with others who were carrying the chest. Then he continued to the Dutchman. "We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The Haunted Ship sails as its captain commands." The Flying Dutchman said.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded." Lancer said as he walked over to the Dutchman and whispered, "I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Dutchman. The immaterial has become...immaterial."

Inside the Dutchman's cabin on the ship, Dash opened the chest to four soldiers who began to aim their guns at the Flying Dutchman's heart.

* * *

Soon the ship was sailing through perfectly calm water with stars all around in the sky that reflected into the water. Sam was leaning on the edge of the ship looking out over the water until Danny comes up to her.

"How long are we gonna continue not talking?" Danny asked as Sam looked at him.

Sam turned away again and replied, "Once we rescue SpongeBob everything will be fine."

Danny got a sad look as he looked away, but then got a smile and said, "Then we rescue SpongeBob."

Sam the looked at Danny who didn't say anything else and began to frown sadly again, which lead to an awkward silence between them. Then Sam walked off which made Danny sigh and frown even more. Then he walked toward the front of the ship and looked toward the distance. But then his eyes start to widen as he spots something up ahead.

Before he could turn and warn anybody, Sandy suddenly appeared behind him and said, "For what we want most…there is a cost that must be paid in the end."

Danny got a worried look as he listened to Sandy, and then he spotted a familiar locket hanging from her neck. Danny didn't say anything, and instead ran off to warn everybody. As Danny ran across deck he caught the attention of most of the crew as Squidward went off to follow him.

Danny reached the helm where ZIM was at the wheel, and he called, "ZIM, ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now." ZIM said with a smirk as Danny looked confused.

"Lost?" Sam questioned.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found." ZIM explained. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

Squidward looked over the boat and noticed they were sailing faster. "We're gaining speed!"

ZIM nodded as he continued smirking, "Aye."

Danny then ran off as he ordered everyone, "To stations!" soon everyone ran off to do as they were told.

Bloo dropped a bowl and a pair of chopsticks in shock. "But I haven't finished my dinner."

"All hands, to stations!" Danny kept shouting.

Then Patrick suddenly woke up on deck where he was sleeping. "Huh?"

"Rudder full." Danny shouted as he grabbed a rope. "Hard aport! Gather way!"

Then ZIM came and yelled, "NAY! BELAY THAT! LET HER RUN STRAIGHT AND TRUE!"

Then everyone looked over the ship and their eyes widen at what they saw. "Holy…" Bloo said in shock as up ahead they saw a HUGE waterfall at the end.

Sam looked back at ZIM and yelled angrily, "You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind, dark human girl." ZIM said as he come up to her and hung onto a rope. "You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Sam looked back and saw the ship was sailing closer and closer to the falls. Danny threw a rope to someone as he shouted, "Tie her off!"

Sandy was sitting down at a table as she hand her hands to her mouth, muttering something, and then threw a bunch of crab claws on the table.

Sam was running across deck as she shouted, "Hard aport!" and then grabbed onto a rope that was connected to the ship to hang onto.

Danny ran over to the helm and hung onto the stairs railing as the ship got closer to the falls, and as the other men were looking for something to hang onto, ZIM was calmly standing on his mechanical spider legs while hanging onto a rope that was connected to the ship.

"Hold on!" Danny yelled as Mac and Bloo hang onto the edge of the ship.

Soon the ship started to swerve to the side as it was about to go over the falls. Mac and Bloo scream as they started to slide down while hanging on, and ZIM just laughed evilly as the ship fell over. GIR was laughing while sitting in a bowl that slid across deck. Squidward, Patrick, and Sam screamed as they hang on while everyone else slid across the deck and the ship fell backwards over the water falls below as everything soon went dark.

* * *

SpongeBob: Okay, I'll admit that was pretty cool. But still, you can't have an even cooler chapter or story that stars me without me in it.

Danny: Keep your pants on, SpongeBob. You know there's a slight chance you could be coming up soon.

SpongeBob: Oh yeah, almost lost my cool there for a second.


	3. Sponge of All Trades

SpongeBob: Ooh, ooh! This is my favorite chapter!

Danny: Is that because you finally appear?

SpongeBob: Well, there is that, but it's mainly because I get a super cool entrance.

Danny: Well, let's see how cool your entrance is.

SpongeBob: Yeah, let's check it out!

* * *

_Strike your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches_

_Dead toon tell no tales._

All of a sudden, everything was completely white. Then a sniffing noise was heard and long yellow nose appears and stiffs its way along a table and stops at a peanut.

Then it is reveled to be SpongeBob, putting on a napkin and is preparing to eat the peanut with a fork.

SpongeBob had a suspicious look as he shifts his eyes left and right before he eats, and he smiles and was about to eat until a gunshot was heard, stopping him. Before he could get the peanut in his mouth, he fell back to the ground.

But then another SpongeBob wearing his black jacket and hat appeared smirking and putting away his pistol. He walks up and swipes the peanut away. "My peanut!" the real SpongeBob said as he ate it. Then he shouted, "Haul the halyard! Slacken braces!"

Then a SpongeBob replica that was on top of the mast shouted, "Aye, Captain! Slacken braces!" then it shows that there are a bunch of SpongeBobs swabbing the deck "Step lively with a will!"

"Aye, aye!" most of the SpongeBob replicas said.

"Right away, sir!" another SpongeBob replica said.

They all ran off in different directions, but the SpongeBob replica that the real SpongeBob shot was still laying on the ground with a blank look on his face. "Help."

Another SpongeBob replica was walking across deck ordering the other SpongeBob replicas, "Man the yards, you filthy nematodes!"

But one of the SpongeBob replicas was just standing there not doing anything until he starts flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken as he walks off and one SpongeBob behind him picks up an egg he possibly laid.

As the chicken SpongeBob walks by clucking, another SpongeBob was sitting awkwardly on the bench next to a krabby patty that was across from him.

On the mast, six SpongeBob replicas were releasing the mast as they sing, "_Haul! Haul!_"

On a rope below them, another SpongeBob replica shouts, "Haul the sheets handsomely, boys! Scandalize the lateens!"

"Right away, sir!" Another SpongeBob replica shouted.

The SpongeBob replica on the bench started to slide closer to the krabby patty that was next to him, and put his hand around it as he moved his head closer, smiling romantically. Although the patty being an inanimate object just sat there not doing anything.

Meanwhile, the real SpongeBob was walking across deck past the other SpongeBobs, and then walks over to one SpongeBob replica that was tying a rope to a cannon.

"Mr. BlackPants." SpongeBob asked, getting his attention.

The SpongeBob replica turns to him and responds, "Aye, Captain."

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" SpongeBob quickly asked.

"Well…It be proper to my eye, sir." The SpongeBob replica nervously answered.

"Proper?" SpongeBob questioned. "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir. It is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact an abomination!" he shouted in an angry tone as he threw the rope to the SpongeBob replica he was scolding.

"Oh, but I beggin' your pardon, Mr. Totally cool and awesome captain, sir," the SpongeBob replica said in a scared tone. "But perhaps if you gave a weak and soft sponge another chance."

"Shall I?" SpongeBob snapped as he suddenly stabbed the replica, and whispered, "That's sort of thinking got us into this mess." Then he took out his sword and said to the other SpongeBob replicas that were staring. "Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time. Precious time. Which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the SpongeBob replicas saluted.

"Aye, aye…Captain." One SpongeBob replica said lastly in a nervous tone.

"Do you now?" SpongeBob said turned to them with a crazed look as he put his sword away. "It will all have to be redone, all of it!" he snapped as he walked toward him, but in reality, he is by himself and not talking to anybody. "And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you! Doldrums, sir, has the entire crew on edge. A brave and manly captain like me has absolutely no sympathy for any of you weak and spineless nematodes. And no more patience to pretend otherwise." Then he started to walk away, and then jumped on the edge of the ship as he grabbed a rope. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!"

Then he jumps of the ship and lands his feet on the hard ground below. He looks around a bit until he licks his finger and sticks it in the air, trying to feel a breeze.

SpongeBob sighed and muttered, "Tarter sauce, no wind." He then stormed off angrily. "Of course there's no wind. My soul I do swear for a breeze. Gust. Whisper. A tiny miniature lick."

Then he stopped and started sniffing the air. He looked looks down and spots a small round rock next to him on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it until he just decided to throw it far away.

"Yes, sir, I know, but why? Why would he do that?" SpongeBob asked himself as he shrugged and walked off. "Well…because he's a lummox, isn't he? And we shall have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." He then giggled as he stopped again, but then he turned around with a puzzled look as he spots the same rock on the ground behind him.

"Shoo." SpongeBob said as he waved his hands away. He was about to walk off, but then he quickly turned around to see if the rock was following him. But it just lied there in the ground.

He then picked up the rock and stared at it. "A rock, big deal." SpongeBob said with a bored look. Then he suddenly took a bite out of it, almost breaking his teeth. But his eyes widen with a disgusted look as he spits on the ground.

Then SpongeBob growled angrily and threw the rock away again. But after the rock landed on the ground, it suddenly turned into a crab and scuttled off.

But SpongeBob just walked back saying, "Now we're being followed by rocks, great. Never had that before." Then he spotted the rope that lead up to the top of the Black Pearl. "Oh!" he said as he giggled. "A rope." He pulled onto it, having a long rope fall down in front of him.

Soon enough, SpongeBob was now trying to pull the Pearl across the salt flats by himself, but it was impossible for him. But he doesn't know the same crab is watching him.

SpongeBob kept trying to pull the rope to make the Pearl move until he finally stopped and started panting in exhaustion. SpongeBob then got a blank look on his face, and slowly turned his head to see the white crab watching him. Then SpongeBob fell over on his back.

Then a whole bunch of rocks that looked like the other one were lying on the ground until the white crab walked over to them. It makes a strange sound as it claps its claws together in front of the other rocks, and they all suddenly turn into a lot of crabs and start moving in one direction.

While SpongeBob was still lying on the ground looking dead, he doesn't notice a large shadow moving over him. Then he opens his eyes and sits up sees the Black Pearl moving.

SpongeBob then stands and starts backing away, looking in amazement at the Black Pearl moving, but doesn't realize that a bunch of white crabs are moving it.

SpongeBob was still looking at the ship dumbfounded until he started running after it as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew was washing up on the beach after taking a huge plunge down a waterfall.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place." Grim said as he ringed out his robe.

"I don't see SpongeBob." Sam said as she looked around. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here, don't you worry." ZIM mentioned. "The Flying Dutchman never once gave up that what he took."

But then Danny came up to him and angrily said, "It doesn't matter. We're trapped here because of you, and it's no different than SpongeBob."

GIR was standing on the beach while holding the charts, and he spots the white crabs walking by him. "Ooh." He said as he spots them go under Sandy's dress.

Sandy giggled as she pet a crab. "I wouldn't worry. Witty little SpongeBob is closer than y'all think."

Then they all look into the distance and get a shocked look as they see the Black Pearl sailing over the top of a sand dune. And on top of the mast, was SpongeBob standing on top with a cool post as he hung on to the rope. Sandy smiled as Mac and Bloo had looks of amazement.

Then the Black Pearl sailed down the sand dune and went into the ocean as the others watch.

"No way." Sokka said in shock.

"Boat." Bloo pointed with his mouth agape.

Squidward just crossed his arms and frowned. "Show off."

Then he walked off as Sam smiled about to walk over and greet SpongeBob also. But then she stopped and her smile started to fade as she remember what happened the last time she saw him, and then she looked at Danny for a second, who secretly looked back.

Then SpongeBob got off the boat and started walking up onto beach towards the crew.

"It's the captain!" Mac excitedly shouted as he and the others ran toward SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick happily yelled with open arms.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob also happily yelled as he opened his arms as well.

When Patrick runs up to SpongeBob to hug him, SpongeBob puts his hand up, stopping him. "Mr. Patrick." He said.

"Aye, captain." Patrick suddenly stood and saluted.

"I thought so." SpongeBob said in a serious tone as everyone stood in a single line. "I expect you can account for your actions, then."

Patrick then got a confused look. "Huh?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir? Huh?!" SpongeBob angrily asked.

"Uh…uh…" Patrick tried to answer, but started to panic. "I didn't know there'd be a test when we found you!"

Then Squidward came up to him and mentioned, "SpongeBob, you numbskull, you're in Davy Jones' locker."

SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock until he started chuckling nervously with a crazed look. "I know that…Why wouldn't I know that? Of course I know where I am…and don't think I don't."

"SpongeBob BlackPants." ZIM greeted as he stepped out of line.

SpongeBob turned and spotted him. "Ah, ZIM." He said with a smile as he walked toward him. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember?" ZIM mentioned as he started to glare angrily. "You shot me."

SpongeBob got a nervous look as he remembered, but then he chuckled. "No, I didn't. You lie!" then he spotted Sandy, and smiled. "Ah, Sandy Cheeks, out and about, eh?"

He walks up to Sandy, and twirls her on her back as he kisses her, which surprises Patrick, Squidward, Billy, Grim, Adam, Mac, and Bloo as they get shocked looks.

"Make that my second kiss." SpongeBob said as he smiled.

Sandy looked annoyed as she asks, "SpongeBob, what's gotten into ya?"

"Oh, nothing." SpongeBob casually answers, "But you lend an agreeable sense of joy to any delirium."

Danny chuckled as said, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Then SpongeBob walked over to Danny next, and asked, "Daniel, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

Danny just simply answered, "No."

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here." SpongeBob said as he poked Danny as he said, "Q.E.D., you're not really here."

"SpongeBob." Sam called as she walked toward him. "This is real, we're here."

SpongeBob looks at Sam, and his mouth began open and tremble frightfully as he remembers what she did to him. Then he covered his mouth and quickly scuttles back over to Squidward and hides behind him. He held onto Squidward as he asked, "The locker, you say?"

Squidward frowned in annoyance as he answered, "Aye."

Sam walked forward as she told SpongeBob, "We've come to rescue you."

SpongeBob came out from behind Squidward with a frown. "Oh, have you, now? Well, that's very kind of you." He then began to walk toward Sam with the same expression. "But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship" ZIM mentioned as he points to the Pearl. "Right there!"

SpongeBob walked past everyone as he puts his hand over his head to look in the distance. "Hmm…Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

He began to laugh until Danny walked over to him. "SpongeBob, Cutler Lancer has the heart of the Flying Dutchman. He controls the Haunted Ship."

Then Sam, Sandy, Mac, Bloo, and ZIM walked over to him as Sam added, "He's taking over the seas."

"The song has already been sung." Sandy also added. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Hmm. Leave you fellas alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." SpongeBob scoffed as he walked away from them.

"Aye, SpongeBob. Unfortunately the world needs you back." Squidward angrily shouted.

"And we need you to be captain-y again." Patrick added.

Then Danny pointed out, "And you need a crew."

SpongeBob turned around and still had an angry look as he shouted, "Why should I sail with any of you?! Four of you have tried to kill me in the past…and…one of you succeeded."

Danny eyes widen in shock, and then he turns around as he looks surprisingly at Sam, who cleared her through and looked away guilty.

SpongeBob laughed and said, "Oh, she's not told you? Well, you'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Then he turns to Sandy. "As for you..."

Sandy chuckled and said in a serious tone, "Just you promise never to kiss me without warning next time."

SpongeBob also laughed and replied, "Alright, fair enough, you're in." he walked past Bloo as he said, "Don't need you, you scare me."

Bloo got a surprised look until he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Patrick, you can come." SpongeBob said as he walked past the line of crew. "Squidward. Billy. Grim. Hmm…Adam. Adam's monkey, Jake, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Then he stopped when he reached Sokka. "Who are you?"

"Sokka's the name." Sokka answered, "And these are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" SpongeBob asked.

"With the highest bidder."

SpongeBob smiled as he mentioned, "I have a ship."

Sokka smiled as he said, "Then I guess that makes you the highest bidder."

SpongeBob laughed and said, "Good man! Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" he called and the looked at his compass that was spinning wildly.

He then sighed as he closed it until ZIM called, "SpongeBob…"

SpongeBob turned and saw ZIM holding the charts with GIR on his head, and Danny, Sam, Mac, and Bloo behind him.

"Which way you going, SpongeBob?" ZIM asked as he laughed evilly along with GIR.

SpongeBob smiled as he chuckled nervously until his smiled turned to a frown and his laughter died.

* * *

Later on the Black Pearl, everyone was doing their jobs as ZIM walked across deck and ordered, "Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!" SpongeBob also ordered as he walked across deck on the opposite side of ZIM.

Then ZIM ordered, "Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" SpongeBob ordered after ZIM.

"Haul that pennant line!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

Then ZIM and SpongeBob come face to face as ZIM asks, "What ARE you doing?"

But SpongeBob just asked, "What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?!" ZIM began to yell.

SpongeBob however just yelled, "What are YOU doing?!"

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" ZIM yelled in SpongeBob's face.

"What are YOU doing?!" SpongeBob yelled in ZIM's face. "Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship IS giving orders!" ZIM angrily mentioned.

SpongeBob got a confused look until he pointed out, "My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts!" ZIM yelled as he held up the charts."

"That makes you …'chart man'!" SpongeBob joked as he laughed.

"Stow it! The both of you!" Bloo suddenly shouted to them "That's an order! Understand?!"

Both ZIM and SpongeBob stopped arguing as they both look at Bloo with confused stares.

Then Bloo got a nervous grin as he said, "Sorry about that. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration."

Then SpongeBob and ZIM both shuffle off up the stairs as they kept pushing each other away.

"I'd vote for you." Mac told Bloo.

"Really?" Bloo asked hopefully.

"No." Mac replied with a sly smile.

On the helm, ZIM stands on his mechanical spider legs and pulls out his large spyglass as he looks out towards the front of the boat.

SpongeBob looked up and stared at ZIM as he stared at his spyglass. SpongeBob just smiled and scoffed as he stands on a barrel to reach ZIM's height, and then pulls out his own spyglass. But when he opens it, it's smaller than ZIM's. When he tries as hard as he could to pull it out farther, he loses his balance and falls off the barrel with ZIM staring at him.

* * *

Below deck, Danny walked around until he found Sam sitting on the steps by herself.

Danny walked over to her from behind and asked, "You left SpongeBob to the Kraken, didn't you?"

Sam didn't look at Danny as she answered, "He's rescued now, and it's done with." When Danny turned away, Sam stood up and said, "Danny, I had no choice."

Danny still had his back toward her as he angrily said, "And you didn't even tell me."

"I couldn't." Sam said as she sadly looked away. "It wasn't your burden to bear."

Then Danny faced her as he said, "But I did bear it, didn't I?" he walked closer to Sam, and scratched the back of his head as he continued, "I just didn't know what it was. I thought..."

Sam begun to understand what he was trying to say, and her eyes widen as she said, "You thought I loved him."

When Sam tried to leave, Danny quickly grabbed her, and stood her against a pole as he asked, "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

Sam just angrily frowned as she pushed Danny away. "You can't."

Then Sam angrily stormed away as Danny leaned against the pole with a sad look.


	4. Rock and Roll

Later on, the ship was sailing through the dark foggy ocean; Mac was sitting on the railing of the ship with Bloo while they were fishing.

"This is sooo boring." Bloo complained.

Mac just rolled his eyes until he sees something in the water that causes him to yelp and drop his fishing pole as he fell back on deck. They both look over the side and see bodies floating within the water below.

"Wow," Mac said in a scared tone. "It looks so creepy down there."

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannon ball on one of 'em?" Bloo asked as he and Mac looked at each other.

Then Mac and Bloo went up to the helm, now carrying cannonballs as they chuckled, but then they run into Sandy, who was looking down below as she turned and gave them a look causing them to drop the cannonballs.

"That would be disrespectful, would it?" Mac said, guessing to the question Bloo asked earlier.

"They should be in the care of the Flying Dutchman." Sandy explained as she turned around. "That was the duty he was charged with…by the goddess, Calypso. To become a ghost and ferry those who died at sea to the other side." Then she turned to Mac and Bloo. "And every ten years…he could come ashore…to be with she who loved him…truly."

Mac and Bloo looked amazed at the story, and then Sandy turned back around as she got an angry look. "But the man has become a monstrous ghost."

"So he wasn't always..." Bloo asked as he waved his hands and imitated ghostly noises, "Ooooooh?"

"No." Sandy answered as she got a smile and grabbed her locket. "He was a man...once."

Then Mac and Bloo walked closer to the edge and look into the distance as Bloo noticed something, "Now there's boats coming."

Soon the others come to look at the boats coming that had some people sitting in them as they held small lanterns. Squidward began loading a gun in case something happened until Danny stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us." Danny mentioned, and then looked at Sandy. "Am I right?"

Sandy answered, "We ain't nothin' but ghosts to them."

"Is best just let them be." ZIM suggested.

Grim just walked away angrily with his scythe as he groaned, "They could've been with me if they died at the right place."

They soon sailed past the small boats as the pirates watch them without saying anything. But then, Sam comes to look as well until she spots someone familiar. "Hey, it's my father." Sam said with a smile. "We've made it back." Then she called out, "Father! Father, here, look here!"

SpongeBob came over. "Uh…Sam." He said as Sam turned to him. "We're not back."

Sam had a look of shock and disbelief. But then she walked away and continued calling out, "Father!"

Governor Manson finally turned his head and spotted Sam on the ship. "Samantha. Are you dead?"

Sam continued trying to follow him as she shook her head. "No. No."

Governor Manson had a sad look as he guessed. "I think I am."

Sam then had a shocked look as she shook her head in disbelief. "No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see." He explained as Sam and the rest of the crew listen. "It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Sam called to her father.

"And a heart." Governor Manson continued explaining. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity." He explained as SpongeBob got a surprised look as he listened. "The Haunted Ship must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Sam yelled as she turned to the crew. "Come back with us!"

Billy then grabbed a rope and Sam ran over to grab it.

Sandy turned to Danny, and said, "A touch…of destiny."

Sam threw the rope off the ship and into Jeremy Manson's boat. "Take the line!" she yelled.

However he didn't take the line as he just smiled and said, "I'm so proud of you, Sam."

"Father, the line! Take the line!" Sam yelled as she cried, and then began to run toward stern of ship.

"She mustn't leave the ship!" Sandy yelled as she, Danny, and the rest of the crew ran after Sam.

"Please come back with us!" Sam kept yelling. "Please! No! I won't leave you!" she was about to jump off the ship until Danny grabbed her and pulled her back.

As Governor Manson sailed away, he called out to Sam, "I'll give your love to your mother."

As Danny pulled Sam away, she cried and yelled, "Please, I won't let you go!"

"Sam." Danny said as she fell into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder.

As Danny comforted Sam, he looked at Sandy and asked, "Is there a way?"

But Sandy sadly shook her head. "Him at peace."

* * *

Soon the ship was sailing toward the sunset, but it was enough to make it blazing hot for the crew on deck.

Mac tried to get a drink from the canteen, but nothing came out. "There's no water." Mac said feeling hot. "Why is all but the toon juice gone?"

Patrick was leaning against Mac's back as he looked inside an empty bottle and got a sad look. "Toon juice is gone too."

Danny was leaning against the edge of the ship as he looked at Sam who was sitting on the steps by herself, still feeling sad about losing her father the other night.

Next to him was Sandy, who was no longer wearing her shirt, but a purple bikini top due to the hot weather. "If we cannot escape these doldrums by night, I fear we will sail trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds..." Sandy mentioned as Danny looked at her worried. "…Forever."

Then Squidward joined them as he added, "With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

Then Danny walked away as he stopped to look at ZIM, who was staring into the distance on the helm. "Why doesn't he do something?"

While at the same time, Bloo was chasing GIR again, who had taken his eye patch. "Me eyepatch!" Bloo yelled as he chased him. "Give it back, you stupid robot!"

"There's no sense to it." Squidward said.

"And the green flash happens at sunset," Danny said as he pondered with Squidward. "Not sunrise."

"'Over the edge'." Squidward said in an annoyed tone. "It's driving ME over the edge that's for sure. Sunrises don't even set."

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was sitting at a table, no longer wearing his jacket, looking at the charts as he tried to decipher the code.

He soon spotted something as he read, "'Up is down'. Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

"Clear as mud, Spongy." A voice called out that sounded a lot like SpongeBob.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered as his eyes widen as he looks around. "What?"

Then suddenly, a small miniature SpongeBob pops out of SpongeBob's left hole as he said, "Pss, stab the heart."

SpongeBob got a confused look as heard another voice call, "Don't stab the heart."

SpongeBob looked to his right as he asked, "Come again?"

Then another small SpongeBob comes out of SpongeBob's right hole as he said, "The Haunted Ship must have a captain."

"Well, that's even more unhelpful." SpongeBob said with a frown.

"Sail the seas for eternity." The first small SpongeBob said.

Then SpongeBob got a smile. "I do love the sea."

But then the first small SpongeBob asked, "But what about port?"

"I actually prefer toon juice." SpongeBob mentioned. "Toon juice is good."

"MAKING port." The first small SpongeBob corrected, "Where we can get toon juice and krabby patties."

The second small SpongeBob jumped out of SpongeBob's hole, and hopped onto his shoulder as he added, "Once every ten years."

The first small SpongeBob got confused look as he asked, "What did he say?"

SpongeBob answered, "Once every ten years."

"Ten years is a long time, mate." The first small SpongeBob mentioned.

SpongeBob got a depressed look as he said, "Even longer given the deficit of toon juice."

"But eternity is still longer." The first small SpongeBob reminded.

The second small SpongeBob turned and asked, "And how will you be spending it? Dead?" SpongeBob turned to him with a sad and confused look. "Or not?"

"The immortal Captain BlackPants." The first small SpongeBob said.

Then SpongeBob suddenly got a smile as he said, "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

But the second small SpongeBob shook his head. "Come sunset it won't matter."

SpongeBob stared at him with a confused look as he said, "Wait a minute…Not sunset." Then he leaned down to the charts which caused the two small SpongeBobs to almost fall off. He tuned the picture of the boat upside-down on the chart. "Sundown...and rise." His eyes started to widen as he begun to understand. "'Up'!"

Then SpongeBob stood up as he turned to his left and pointed out. "Hey, what's that?!" he ran over to the side of the boat and looked out as Patrick, Squidward, and Danny go over to follow him. "What IS that? I don't know." He turned to Squidward and asked, "What do you think?"

"Where?" Squidward asked. "I don't see anything."

"There!" SpongeBob pointed out. But then he pointed to the other side of the boat. "Hey!"

Then he, Squidward, Patrick, and Danny ran over to it as ZIM watched him.

As the others started to follow SpongeBob, he kept pointing out unnoticeable things much to the crew's confusion as he kept running back and forth. Sam seemed to notice SpongeBob.

"Uh…uh…" SpongeBob stammered as he ran to the right side of the boat.

Soon Bloo managed to find his eyepatch on top of the charts, and when he was about to grab it, ZIM quickly grabbed his arm.

Soon everybody started to follow SpongeBob, including Billy, Sandy, Grim, and Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

But SpongeBob just stammered and ran over to the left side of the ship. Patrick then called out as he pointed, "Oh, I see it! No wait, that's water." and then he followed SpongeBob along with the others.

ZIM stretched out Bloo's eyepatch and then painfully put it back on his eye as he punched Bloo's face.

As SpongeBob and the others kept running back and forth on the ship, Mac stopped and realized, "He's rocking the ship."

Then Squidward kept running back and forth as he called to ZIM, "We're rocking the ship!"

ZIM looked at the upside down ship on chart, and smiled as he said, "Aye, he's onto it."

Soon the ship began to rock back and forth, and Mac smiled in amazement. "He's rocking the ship!" But then Bloo grabbed Mac as he held some rope. "Bloo, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna tie us to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up." Bloo explained as he dragged Mac off.

"TIME IT WITH THE SWELL!" ZIM called to everyone as he went down below. "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats!" he called to everyone below as he untied the cannons and cut rope off the barrels allowing it to rock with the ship. "UNSTOW THE CARGO, LET IT SHIFT!"

Up on deck, Bloo had already tied down him and Mac to the mast upside-down as they watch the rest of the crew run back and forth as they continue rocking the ship. ZIM ran up to join them as the Pearl began to rock more and more about to turn over.

Soon as the Pearl was about to turn over, they quickly grabbed a hold of the edge, trying not to fall off. They all began screaming as Patrick shouted, "Whooo!!!"

Then the Pearl began to turn upside-down in the water as SpongeBob said, "Now up…is down."

They all go underwater as the ship turned upside-down. But Danny loses his grip and begins to sink down as Sam tried to reach out to him.

All the cannons and barrels onboard began to sink down, and Danny managed to grab hold of a rope tied to the ship as he tried to hold his breath.

On the surface, the bottom of the ship was afloat as the sun began setting, while underwater, everyone still held onto the ship's railing along with SpongeBob, Sandy, and ZIM who waited patiently while Bloo grinned to Mac, who was holding his breath, that his plan worked since they were right-side up.

Soon as the sun sets, there was a green flash, and SpongeBob noticed the boat was now right-side up and it began to pop back up into the real world.

As the Pearl flew back to the surface, everyone fell back onto the deck as they coughed for air. However, Mac and Bloo were still upside-down, still tied to the mast.

"This was your idea." Mac said as he frowned.

"I can't believe it!" Squidward said as he stood up. "We're back!"

"Aww…" Patrick groaned. "And I thought we were gonna be upside-down forever."

Everyone stood up and looked into the distance. "It's the sunrise." Sam noticed.

When ZIM looked at the sunrise, he suddenly smirked and then pulled his gun on SpongeBob. As Danny, Sam, and Squidward all pull their guns on ZIM.

But then SpongeBob pulled his gun on Danny, who pulled out another gun on SpongeBob until the sponge got a surprised look and pulled out his other gun on Sam, who quickly took out her other gun on SpongeBob.

But Patrick took out his gun and aimed it the wrong way, having it face him instead, and even GIR took out a small gun and aimed it at Adam.

"Quick, untie us!" Bloo shouted as he struggled to get lose. "We're missing the shoot out!"

While ZIM, SpongeBob, Danny, Sam, Squidward, and Patrick all had their guns pointed at each other, ZIM suddenly started laughing out loud, and then SpongeBob started laughing along with Danny, Sam, Squidward, and Patrick as they lowered their guns and continue laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha…Why are we laughing?" Patrick asked confused.

But then they suddenly point them up again at each other as ZIM says, "All right, then!" he turned to SpongeBob, and said, "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And SpongeBob, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"Well, I is arguin' the point." SpongeBob replied, "If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm a-pointin' my ship the other way."

Sam then angrily pointed both her guns at SpongeBob as she said, "The pirates are gathering to fight Lancer, and you're a pirate."

SpongeBob then frowned as he pointed both his guns at Sam, having Danny point both his guns at SpongeBob, "Fight or not, you're not running, SpongeBob." He told him.

SpongeBob pointed one of his guns at Danny as ZIM said, "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you."

SpongeBob said, "Hmm…that kinda has a nice ring to it. Captain SpongeBob BlackPants, the last pirate."

"Aye," ZIM said as he walked over and pointed his gun at SpongeBob as Squidward walked over and pointed one of his guns at ZIM, who pointed his other gun at Squidward while he still faced SpongeBob. "And you'll be fighting the Dutchman alone. And how does that figure into your plan?

SpongeBob the gulps in fright as he answers, "I'm still working on that." Then he frowns saying, "But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that."

SpongeBob then fires his gun at ZIM, but it doesn't go off. Then he fires his other gun at Sam which doesn't go off ether. They all start firing their guns as it clicks, but no bullets come out.

Patrick laughed as he got wet in the face with his gun. "It made a squishy sound."

"Wet powder." Squidward said annoyed as he walked off.

Then they all started to walk off as SpongeBob sticks his tongue out from behind ZIM before he follows.

"Wait!" Bloo called out with his gun. "We can still use them as clubs!" then Mac hits him on the head with his pistol. "Ow!"

"You're right." Mac said as he smiled slyly.

* * *

SpongeBob: Whoo! That was so much fun! It's just like a carnival ride.

Danny: Yeah…a carnival ride where you can almost drown yourself to death.

SpongeBob: I know. That's what makes it so exciting. I can't wait to see what happens to us next.


	5. Betrayals and Bargains

Soon, the pirates gathered around Danny, who was sitting at a table, looking at the chart.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island." Danny pointed out. "We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later. Sound fair?"

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship." SpongeBob told Danny.

But ZIM growled at SpongeBob, and said, "I'll NOT be leaving my ship in your command."

Danny just frowned and suggested, "Why don't you BOTH go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily of course."

Then ZIM began looking at the island through his spyglass while on his mechanical spider legs. But then, SpongeBob emerged on stilts that make him look taller than ZIM, and looking through a spyglass so long he can't even hold it straight. ZIM just stared at SpongeBob with an odd look.

* * *

Soon, Sokka's men along with most of the crew reach the island, and started to go ashore. Then ZIM spots something up ahead along with SpongeBob, and ZIM notices a nervous look on SpongeBob's face as they both head in that direction with Mac and Bloo stopping and noticing what they saw.

"Whoa!" Mac said in awe.

"Triple whoa!" Bloo said as he and Mac follow SpongeBob and ZIM toward the dead now mortal kraken that was washed up on shore.

Bloo ran up to the dead kraken, and started repeatedly kicking it as he smirked.

Mac walked up to him as he said, "Bloo, you should be careful."

Bloo just continued kicking it as he said, "Take that, you stupid fish!"

"Actually, it's technically a cephalopod." Mac corrected.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Bloo teased at the kraken.

As Mac and Bloo continued talking, SpongeBob walked up toward the kraken and stared at his reflection in its eye.

SpongeBob still had a blank and nervous look on his face as ZIM came up to him and asked, "Still thinking of running, SpongeBob? Think you can outrun the world?!" ZIM walked over to SpongeBob's face, but the sponge just continued to sulk there. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything…by and by, there be none left at all."

Then SpongeBob finally responded, "Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."

SpongeBob sighed depressively and asked, "Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?"

ZIM answered, "It's our only hope."

SpongeBob turned his head away and frowned, "That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"The world used to be a bigger place." ZIM mentioned as he somewhat smirked.

SpongeBob shook his head and said, "The world's still the same. There's just…less in it." Then he walked away as ZIM followed.

* * *

Soon, everyone started walking through the woods of the island with the two captains in front. But then as they walk up further, SpongeBob got a surprised look as they spot a spring with a dead body in it.

ZIM tastes the water off his finger, and then spits it out. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

Sokka and SpongeBob look surprised, yet SpongeBob has a somewhat disgusted look. Then Mac turns the body over and says, "Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!"

"It's Singapore, alright." Jake's voice called out as SpongeBob and everyone else looked up to see Billy, Bloo, Adam, and Jake up on top near a tree.

"Captain!" Billy called out.

"Aye! We've got company!" Grim called as he pointed out toward Plankton's boat that was seen alongside the Pearl.

Then Sokka and his men all turn their guns on SpongeBob, along with one person who turns his gun on ZIM.

SpongeBob just stood there with widened eyes as he was surrounded, but then he pointed at ZIM, "He's the captain!" which made ZIM just growled in annoyance.

* * *

On the deck of the Black Pearl, all of Plankton's crew was cheering as they had Sam, Sandy, Squidward, and the rest of the crew held captive. Soon ZIM arrives on board, followed by SpongeBob, who gets a shocked look when he spots Plankton.

"Plankton…" ZIM smirked as he walked up to him. "…You showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence."

SpongeBob was meanwhile hiding behind ZIM while biting his fingernails in fright, hoping Plankton wouldn't spot him.

However, Plankton just walked past Sam and said, "SpongeBob BlackPants…" SpongeBob peeked from behind ZIM, and nervously grinned as he looked down and waved. "You paid me great insult once."

SpongeBob giggled nervously as he replied. "That doesn't sound like me." But then Plankton snaps his fingers and a fish named Flatts just punched SpongeBob in the nose.

Everybody winced as SpongeBob just groaned and held his nose. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Soon, Danny ran up and pointed to Sam. "Let her go." Soon everyone looked at Danny, as he said, "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain might that be?" ZIM asked suspiciously.

"You heard Captain Fenton!" Plankton told his men which surprised SpongeBob. "Release her!"

"'Captain Fenton'?" SpongeBob questioned to himself.

"Aye," Squidward said with a disappointed look. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!"

"I need the Pearl to free my father." Danny mentioned as SpongeBob looked at him in shock. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

When Sam was released from her shackles, she walked up to Danny, and angrily asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

Danny just looked away and simply answered, "It was my burden to bear."

Sam just stared at Danny angrily until SpongeBob pointed at Danny. "He needs the Pearl. Captain Fenton needs the Pearl!"

Then SpongeBob continued to ramble as he pointed at Sam, "And you felt guilty." Then he pointed at ZIM, "And you and your Brethren Court!" Then SpongeBob yelled out to everyone, "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?!"

Squidward rolls his eyes, and then Patrick immediately raised his hand as he smiled which made SpongeBob smile also. Then Billy, Mac, Bloo, and Adam slowly raise their hands which made SpongeBob turn and smile even more, and even GIR raised his hand.

SpongeBob turned and pointed to the crew as he said, "I'm standing over there with them."

But before he could walk off, Plankton snapped his fingers, and a big fish named Redge grabbed SpongeBob by the back of his shirt, and picked him up. Then Plankton came up to SpongeBob, and said, "I'm sorry, SpongeBob, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

Danny and Sam glance at each other for a while, but don't say anything. Then SpongeBob chuckled nervously at Plankton. "Not sure I can survive any more visits from old friends."

But Plankton snaps his fingers again and Redge walks off with SpongeBob as they look in the distance. Then Plankton hops on Redge's shoulders and tells SpongeBob, "Well, here's your chance to find out."

They then see the East India Trading Company ship sailing toward them.

* * *

Soon, SpongeBob is tossed into Lancer's office by two soldiers, and he gets up to see Lancer standing up ahead with his back turned to him.

"Isn't it weird?" Lancer said still not facing him. "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, SpongeBob. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Haunted Ship." While Lancer was talking SpongeBob seemed to sneak off and start snooping around the office. "And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" SpongeBob then noticed the 'P' brand on his wrist, and then Lancer turned to SpongeBob. "Just so you know, it's not here."

SpongeBob turned to Lancer and asked, "What? What's not?"

"The heart of the Flying Dutchman." Lancer answered. "It's safely aboard the Haunted Ship, and is unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain."

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." SpongeBob said as he walked over to spot a painting of Mr. Lancer.

"By your death?" Lancer questioned. "You're still here."

"You can close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream." SpongeBob suggested as he grabbed a cane. "That's how I get by."

While SpongeBob was posing like the Mr. Lancer in the painting, Lancer asked, "And what if the Flying Dutchman were to learn of your survival?"

* * *

Back on the Black Pearl, the crew were still gathered outside, and Plankton walked over to Zhao. "My men are crew enough."

Zhao responded, "Company ship, company crew."

Then Danny walked over and grabbed Plankton. "You agreed that the Black Pearl was to be mine."

Plankton just smirked and replied, "And so it was." Then he snaps his fingers and a crewman punches Danny in the stomach and grabs Plankton from him before he's dragged off.

* * *

Back in Lancer's office, Lancer offers SpongeBob a glass of wine as he says, "Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

SpongeBob just grabs the glass and replies, "Regarding the Brethren Court, huh? In exchange for fair compensation?" then he grabs Mr. Lancer's glass and starts drinking. "Square my debt with the Dutchman…" he drinks the other glass. "…guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course." Lancer replied. "It's just good business, isn't it?"

SpongeBob then picked up a little toy figure version of Mr. Lancer as he said, "Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything." Lancer said as he whispered to SpongeBob. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

On the deck of the Black Pearl, Danny was soon in chains along with Sam

"Wait a minute!" Plankton called as he ran over to Zhao. "Lancer agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine!"

Zhao just stared down at Plankton. "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Haunted Ship, now is he?"

Zhao just walked away, and Plankton growled angrily. Then ZIM walked over to him as he smirked, "It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side." Plankton replied. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" ZIM smirked.

"They have the Haunted Ship, now the Pearl!" Plankton snapped. "And what do the Brethren have?"

ZIM picked up Plankton in his fist, and whispered, "We have Calypso."

Plankton got a shocked look as he looked toward Sam and smirked. But then he scoffed, "Hmph, Calypso! That's just an old legend."

"NO!" ZIM shouted as he shook his head. "The goddess herself, bound in toon form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy." As he spoke, Danny, Sam, Bloo, and Sandy all stared as they listened. "I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." Then he grabs Plankton's necklace. "ALL THE COURT!"

* * *

Back in Lancer's office, SpongeBob grabbed a fan and started fanning himself as he told Lancer, "You can keep ZIM, the little boy and his blue imaginary friend both, and Fenton..." he said as he begun to frown. "Especially Fenton. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to the Dutchman. Pretty fair deal, don't you think?"

While Lancer sat at his desk, he asked, "And what about Miss Manson?"

"What interest is she to you?" SpongeBob asked with a confused look.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Plankton asked as he turned around in ZIM's hand.

ZIM whispered back, "What be accepting, Captain?"

Plankton thought it over and smirked. "The girl."

Sam got a shocked look and asked, "What?"

* * *

"SpongeBob." Lancer said as he walked away from his desk. "I've just recalled, I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So what do I need you for?"

* * *

"Sam is not part of any bargain!" Danny yelled at Plankton.

ZIM just shook his head. "Out of the question!"

"It was not a question." Plankton mentioned.

* * *

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?" SpongeBob asked.

"Then what is?" Lancer asked as he held out the compass.

"Me…" SpongeBob answered as he grinned nervously. "Dead."

* * *

"Done." Sam finally answered.

"What?" Danny whispered in shock to Sam, and then he turned to Plankton. "Not done!"

"You were the one who got us into this mess, and if this is what frees us, then done!" Sam snapped at Danny.

* * *

Soon Lancer tossed the compass over to SpongeBob, and SpongeBob tossed the fan over to Lancer.

"Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." Lancer said as he fanned himself. Then he pointed his gun at SpongeBob as he walked over to him. "Cut out the middleman, as it were."

* * *

Danny got in front of Sam, and mentioned, "Sam, are you crazy? They're pirates."

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Sam scowled as she shoved Danny.

"So we have an accord?" Plankton asked Sam, and then turned to ZIM.

* * *

SpongeBob walked around as Lancer still pointed a gun at him. "With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable…able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside.'"

"And you can accomplish all this?" Lancer asked in disbelief.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me." SpongeBob said confidently as he stood back. "Who am I?" Lancer tried to answer, but he just flounders. "Come on, I'm Captain SpongeBob BlackPants!"

Then suddenly the ship is blasted by a cannonball, causing SpongeBob and Lancer to tumble over. But SpongeBob quickly grabs Lancer's hand and shakes it. "Done!"

Then he ran out and knocked two soldiers unconscious so he can run out toward the deck. When he reached the outside deck, cannonballs were firing on ship, but SpongeBob just quickly ran while avoiding any hits in front of him.

Then Lancer runs out, and spots what going on, and then he looks toward the Pearl and spots the pirates fighting against the soldiers. ZIM was fighting Zhao and winning until Zhao decided to jump off the Pearl and into the ocean.

Then Lancer runs toward the helm where SpongeBob was tying a rope to a cannonball, and sees he's tied a rope onto the mast as well while SpongeBob was holding onto the end along, putting the small Lancer figuring onto the end of the cannon.

While SpongeBob was lighting the fuse, Lancer said, "Prince Caspian, you're mad!"

"Thank Neptune for that." SpongeBob replied as he smiled. "If I wasn't, this would probably never work."

He then fires cannon, which blows back and hits mast, and vaults SpongeBob up and he flies all the way toward the Black Pearl as he screams. The whole crew from the Pearl watch SpongeBob fly as they quickly run over toward the top of the deck, and look down below to see the rope he used land in the ocean.

ZIM frowns, thinking the worse until he turns his head and suddenly gets a shocked look to see SpongeBob standing on the top of the ship, leaning on the lamp post. "And that was without even a single drop of toon juice." SpongeBob said as he smirked.

ZIM growls in annoyance and puts his sword away as he storms off, and then SpongeBob jumped onto the deck and walked over to the crew as Mac and Bloo grab a hold of Danny.

SpongeBob walked over to Danny, and frowned angrily at him as he said, "Send this pestilent traitorous clam-hearted barnacle head to the brig!"

* * *

Back at the Endeavour, Lancer along with Lazlo walked toward the stern of the ship to see the Black Pearl sailing away.

"Which ship do we follow?" Lazlo asked.

"Signal the Haunted Ship to track down Plankton. We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?"

But then the mast cracks and falls over due to SpongeBob's earlier stunt. Lazlo looked amazed and asked, "Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" Lancer just gave him an angry stare and Lazlo then walks away. "Never mind, sir."

* * *

SpongeBob: Whatever you do, don't try that stunt at home.

Danny: Or you'd probably end up seriously injured or dead.


	6. The New Captain

On Plankton's ship, Sam was in a room with Ty Lee and Mai with Sam now dressed up. Then Plankton came in and said, "That will be all, ladies."

Ty Lee and Mai nodded as they walk out, and then Plankton jumped on the table over to a pot of chum as he put a stick in it.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free…" Plankton told Sam, "Calypso."

Sam got a confused look at what he called her. "Excuse me?"

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have…But it is what we call you."

"Who's 'we'?" Sam asked as Plankton stared at her.

"Why don't you confirm it?" Plankton suggested as he ate the chum and walked toward Sam.

"What am I supposed to confirm?" Sam asked as she frowned. "You haven't told me anything."

"The Brethren Court, not I." Plankton explained. "The first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed…" he pounded on the pole as Sam stared. "Bound you to toon form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not..."

"...to me." Sam finished, finally understanding.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are."

Sam frowned as she looked down at Plankton. "Nice speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." He then hopped on a table where Sam was next to.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire." Plankton answered in a simple tone.

Sam put her hand on the table as she tapped her fingers. "And in return?"

Plankton answered, "I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

"And if I should choose not?" Sam asked in a glare.

Plankton laughed. "You're a riot, Calypso." He then grabbed Sam's finger. "You really are…"

But then Sam just glared angrily and flicked him away toward the wall just as a cannonball bursts through the side of the ship, hitting Plankton. Sam gasped in shock at what happened while outside, the Haunted Ship was attacking.

Sam still in shock looked toward where Plankton landed. "Plankton?"

Plankton was on the ground in a corner and was crushed by most of the wood that landed on him. "Here...please." he weakly called to Sam.

Sam slowly walked over to him and bent down just as another cannonball fired and almost hit her.

Plankton then took off his necklace and held it out to Sam. "With all nine pieces of eight…you will be free." Then he frowned, still holding it out to Sam. "Take it!"

Sam slowly took the necklace as Plankton said, "You are captain now"

Sam looked shocked. "Me?"

But then Plankton pulled on Sam's hand and weakly said, "Go in my place…to Shipwreck Cove."

Soon when another cannonball fired, Sokka came in, holding his arm from an injury as he shouted, "Captain, the ship is taken! We can't..." but then he stopped when he noticed what happened to Plankton.

Plankton then signaled Sam to lean closer, and when she did, he whispered, "Forgive me…Calypso."

Sokka got a shocked look, and Sam sadly sat up once Plankton had died. Then she looked at the necklace Plankton gave her as she stood up.

"What did he tell you?" Sokka asked Sam.

Sam gripped on the necklace tightly as she turned to Sokka and answered, "He made me captain."

Sokka stood silently until he turned and ran out with Sam following.

* * *

Outside, when Sokka came out, he was suddenly grabbed by a guard, who held a sword to his throat along with Sam when she came out.

"You are not my captain." Sokka angrily muttered to Sam.

But down on the deck, Dash got a surprised look when he spotted them. "Sam?"

Sam then spotted Dash down below. "Dash?" she called as she shook free from the guard and walked down to him. "Dash!"

When Sam reached him, he hugged her. "I can't believe you're alive!" he said happily. "Wait till your father hears about this."

Sam eyes widen in surprise until she frowns as points out. "My father's dead."

Dash shook his head in disbelief. "But, that can't be true, he returned to Amity Park."

Sam crossed her arms. "Let me guess…Lancer told you that?"

Dash still had a look of shock until the Flying Dutchman stood in front of the crew and asked, "Who among you do you name as captain?"

"It's her!" Sokka franticly called out as he pointed to Sam. "She's the captain!"

Then the rest of crew all point to Sam as Dash and the Flying Dutchman get surprised looks on their faces.

The Flying Dutchman floats over to Sam, and wonders, "Captain?"

"Tow the ship." Dash immediately ordered. "Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain shall have my quarters."

The Flying Dutchman floated away, but Sam just frowned to Dash. "Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to remain with my crew."

When she tried to walk away, Dash grabbed her arm and said, "But Sam…I swear…I didn't know."

"Know what? Which side you chose?" Sam snapped as she got out of his grip and stepped back to her men. "Well, now you do."

* * *

Soon, the ship was being towed by the Haunted Ship, and Sam along with her crew were being put in the brig.

Sam ran over to the bars, and looked at the ghost, Walker. "Jumpsuit?" she asked, hoping it was Danny's father.

But Walker just smirked at her, and walked away laughing.

Then Sam looked at Skulker, and asked, "Jumpsuit…Jack Fenton?"

But Skulker just ignored the question, and growled as he continued mopping the floor as he walked away.

"Jumpsuit." A voice called out as Sam turned around and walked over to the wall to see Jack's face phase though the wall. "You know my name?"

Sam looked a bit frightened as she nodded. "Yes, I know your son…Danny Fenton."

Jack got a surprised look. "Daniel."

Sam nodded and smiled as Jack began laughing in joy as he phased his whole body though the wall. "I knew he made it!" Jack cheered. "He's alive! And now he sent you to tell me that he's coming to get me." Jack continued to laugh. "Suffering Spooks! He's on his way."

"Yes, Danny is alive." Sam told Jack. "And he wants to help you."

But then, Jack started to frown sadly. "He can't help me. He won't come."

"But you're his father."

Then Jack pointed at Sam. "I know who you are, he spoke of you. He can't save me. He can't come because of you."

Sam got a confused look. "Me?"

"You're that Sam girl."

"Yes, I'm Sam."

"If the Dutchman be slain, he who slays him must take his place." Jack explained to Sam. "Captain…forever. The Haunted Ship must always have a captain. And if he saves me…he loses you."

Sam got a sad look, but then nodded. "I see."

"He won't pick me. Even I wouldn't pick me." Then Jack turned around and began to walk away. "Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away." Then he backed away into the wall, phasing through. "Tell him it's too late. I'm already a part of the ship…and the crew."

But Sam walked over to him again. "Jumpsuit…"

But then Jack suddenly opened his eyes again at Sam. "You know my name! Hey, you know my name!"

Sam got a confused look until he nodded. "Yes, I…know your son."

Jack thought it over until he smiled in realization. "Daniel! He's coming for me! Wait and see! You'll see…He promised."

Then Jack phased his head into the wall as Sam continued to look sadly at him.

* * *

The next day, the men on the deck of the Endeavour were hoisting a barrel with a dead body tied to it onto the deck. Lancer breaks open a bottle to pull out a piece of parchment with the East India Trading Company symbol on it.

"Sir?" an officer asked him.

"It's a bread crumb trail," Lancer told. "And we're meant to follow."

"A betrayer among them? Or a trap?"

"A gambit by a skilled opponent. Adjust course, Leftenant." Lancer ordered.

The officer still didn't look convinced. "Sir?"

"We can only hope to reach our destination before they run out of bodies."

* * *

Late at night on the Black Pearl, Danny was tying a body to a barrel at the bow of the ship. Danny sawed through the rope with a knife, and then he stopped as he looked at his father's knife and sighed.

"Hey, you escaped the brig much quicker than I expected." Danny looked up and saw SpongeBob sitting on top of the mast, and then he pointed his knife at SpongeBob as he walked down. "Daniel, do you notice something? Or rather…do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

Danny continued to point his knife at him as he answered, "You haven't raised an alarm."

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this." SpongeBob said as he pointed to the body. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I just said to myself, 'Think like SpongeBob'."

"And this is what you've came up with?" SpongeBob said unpleased. "Lead Lancer to Shipwreck Cove so you can gain his trust…accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate."

Danny then frowned as he lowered his knife. "Well…I'm still working on the laugh."

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" SpongeBob asked, having Danny turn around and hesitate. "Oh, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

SpongeBob jumped down from the mast and walked over to Danny as he said, "I'm losing her, SpongeBob. It seems that every step I take for my father is a step away from Sam."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain." SpongeBob said as he walked away. "If I may lend a spatula to your intellectual grill…avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch the Dutchman."

"Who?" Danny asked confused while SpongeBob had a little innocent look. "You?"

SpongeBob chuckled and walked back to Danny. "Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Haunted Ship, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, and you're free to be with your pretty murderess."

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Haunted Ship…forever?" Danny asked with a look of disbelief.

"Not exactly, mate." SpongeBob said as he shook his head. "I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself."

"You know you've got to do the job, SpongeBob." Danny told as he got in SpongeBob's face. "You have to ferry souls to the next world. Either way, you're gonna become a ghost. And if you don't, you'll end up just like the Dutchman." He wiggled his fingers in the air, imitating a ghost.

SpongeBob gulped in fright as he nervously grinned. "Well…I don't have a soft spot for ghosts. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!" he then took out his compass and gave it to Danny.

"What's this for?" Danny wondered.

"Think like me. It'll come to you."

But then SpongeBob lunged toward Danny, and head butted him overboard. Then SpongeBob cuts the barrel with body on it loose and pushes it overboard too.

"My regards to the Flying Dutchman!" SpongeBob called as he waved to Danny.

Danny quickly swam over to the barrel and held on as he floated in the ocean. "Sometimes he just pushes me too far."


	7. Sam Escapes the Haunted Ship

In the brig of Haunted Ship, someone unlocked the cell where Sam was standing with her crew.

Dash opened the door, and told Sam. "Come with me." She doesn't move until Dash says, "Quickly!"

Sam nods to the crew, and they hurry out the cell followed by Sam, who asks Dash, "What are you doing?"

"Choosing a side." Dash answered. "What do you think?"

Outside of the Haunted Ship, Dash, Sam, and the others were quietly walking along the side of the ship, and then they started to climb across a rope that led to their own ship.

But, down below, Jack opens a cell door and looks around to see no one inside.

While the rest of the crew were still climbing to their ship, Dash told Sam, "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Lancer knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Sam told him angrily.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins."

Sam turned her head away, and said, "Come with us." Dash looked at her until she looked at him. "Dash, come with me."

Before Dash could say anything else, a voice called out, "Who goes there?"

Dash took out his sword, and they look up to see Jack, who spotted them. "Go. I will follow." Dash told Sam.

"You're lying." Sam said.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Sam...but never joined." He kisses her, and then turns. "Go! Now!" when Sam climbed onto the rope, Jack came over. "Back to your station, sailor."

But Jack just said, "No one leaves the ship."

"Stand down." Dash told Jack as he pointed his sword at him. "That's an order."

"That's an order." Jack repeated with a crazed look and glowing red eyes. "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship."

"Steady, man!"

But Jack still kept saying, "Part of the crew, part of the ship. All hands, prisoner escape!"

Then Dash pointed a gun at him, "Belay that!"

"Dash!" Sam yelled as she looked back from the rope.

Dash turned toward Sam, and looked back at Jack, and then back at Sam. Then he shoots the line between the ships which caused Sam, and the other men who were still crossing to fall into the ocean. Then he is turning back around Jack spears him.

Sam, who is floating in the water, sees what happens, and yells in agony, "Dash! Dash! No!"

Back at the Haunted Ship, some of the crew members come up to where Jack and Dash, are and they see that Dash is dead.

"Admiral's dead?" Skulker asked, along with everyone else who asked afterwards.

Then the Flying Dutchman comes over to see what happened.

Then Father shouts, "To the captain's cabin!"

"Aye!" everyone agreed as they run off.

Then the Flying Dutchman leans toward Dash. "Dash Baxter. Do you fear death?"

But Dash just stabbed the Flying Dutchman to no avail right before he dies. Then the Dutchman smirks, "I take that as a 'no'." then he pulls the sword out himself and looks at it. "Nice sword."

Then he floats off to where the Haunted Ship crew were killing the soldiers. When he walks to his cabin, he sees a bunch of soldiers, among them were Lazlo and Edward, pointing cannons at the chest. Then Zhao smirks and tells the Dutchman, "The Haunted Ship is under my command."

"For now." The Dutchman glared before he floated off.

* * *

Out on the seas, the Black Pearl was sailing near an island, almost reaching their destination of Shipwreck Cove.

Most of the crew were looking over the edge as Patrick came up to them and said, "Look alive, and keep a weather eye!" he told the crew. "It's not called Shipwreck Island, uh…it's Shipwreck Cove and…and not the town of Shipwreck."

"You heard him. Step lively!" Squidward yelled as he and the crew ran off.

Then Patrick walked off with SpongeBob as the captain said, "You know, even though pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things."

"Uh huh." Patrick nodded in agreement.

Then SpongeBob stopped and mentioned, "I once sailed with a sea cucumber who got stung by a jellyfish on both of his arms and part of his eye."

"And what'd you call him?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob stopped for a moment, and then shrugged as he answered, "Kevin."

Then he walked off with Patrick staring in confusion.

* * *

At the front of the boat, ZIM told Sandy, "I don't renege on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide."

But then Sandy grabbed ZIM's arm as she angrily said, "Caution, ZIM. Don't be forgettin' it was by my power you return from the dead," as she talked, ZIM's hand began to turn old and skeletal-like. "Or what it means should you fail me."

Then she threw it aside about to walk away until ZIM grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't forget why you had to bring me back." ZIM told Sandy as he stood on his mechanical legs. "Why I could not leave SpongeBob to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take NO LESS than nine to set you free!" Sandy frowned angrily as ZIM turned to Mac and Bloo. "Masters Mac and Bloo!" he called as the two ran over to them. "Take this ghostwife to the brig."

Mac and Bloo grabbed Sandy's arms as Bloo said, "Right this way, Mrs. Ghost."

Sandy angrily got out of Mac and Bloo's grip, and SpongeBob watched in uncertainty as Sandy walked toward the brig with Mac and Bloo following her. Then ZIM looked at his hand to see it was normal again even after what Sandy did.

* * *

Down the stairs of the Haunted Ship, the Flying Dutchman was heading toward Lancer's office where Danny and Lancer were having tea.

When the Flying Dutchman phased his way through some passing officers, he snapped, "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup."

"Apparently you can. I believe you know each other." Lancer said as he pointed at Danny.

Danny turned to the Dutchman, and gave a wave as he smiled. But then the Dutchman laughed as he went over to him. "Come to join my crew again, Master Fenton?"

"Not yours actually, his." Danny answered. "Oh and, SpongeBob BlackPants sends his regards."

The Flying Dutchman got a surprised look. "BlackPants?"

Danny sipped on some tea, and then looked at lancer with a fake surprised look. "You mean you haven't told him? We rescued SpongeBob from the locker along with the Black Pearl."

The Flying Dutchman turned to Lancer angrily. "What else have you not told me?!?"

"There is an issue far more troublesome." Lancer got up and turned to the Dutchman. "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

The Dutchman got a shocked look until he shook it off. "Not a person. A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite well actually." Danny mentioned as he drank some tea. "The Brethren Court intends to release her."

"No! They cannot!" the Dutchman yelled. "The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!"

"What do you mean 'agreement'?" Lancer asked suspiciously.

Flying Dutchman got a nervous look as he awkwardly answered, "I…showed them…how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I…She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

Danny stared at the Dutchman as he explained. "You loved her." The Dutchman turned to Danny as he pointed out. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me!" the Dutchman snapped as he went over to Danny. "She betrayed me!"

Danny sipped on some tea again, and then stood up in front of the Dutchman. "So, after which betrayal did you cut out your heart?"

The Flying Dutchman hits Danny's tea cup out of his hand. "Do not test me."

"I wasn't finished with that yet." Then he and the Dutchman stared at each other angrily. "You will free my father." Then he walked away and said to Lancer. "And you will guarantee Sam's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Fenton." Lancer said. "We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept…" the Dutchman mentioned. "Calypso murdered."

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl." Danny simply pointed out. "SpongeBob has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you expect to lead us there?" Lancer asked while Danny was playing with a tracker on a globe.

Both Lancer and the Flying Dutchman stared at Danny, waiting for his answer until Danny smirked and pulled out SpongeBob's compass. "What is it you want most? Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

* * *

SpongeBob: (elbows Danny) Nice laugh.

Danny: Hey, I learn from the best.

SpongeBob: Well, if you think I was cool before, just wait till you see me in the next part. I can really knock 'em dead (laughs).


	8. The Bretheren Court

Danny: This is where it gets even better.

SpongeBob: How do you know? You don't even appear.

SOLmaster: Everyone knows that, SpongeBob. Let's let everyone read and see what awaits.

* * *

At night, near an island, there was a large cove with piles of ships on top which was called Shipwreck Cove by the pirates. On the deck of the Black Pearl were the crew watching and some holding torches for light.

"Whoa," Mac said in astonishment.

"Look at them all!" Bloo also said.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." ZIM pointed out.

Then SpongeBob came over next to ZIM, chuckling. "And I owe them all money." He said having ZIM stare.

* * *

Inside which looked like a courtroom, the pirate lords were at a table. Among them were Mr. Herriman, Manny Rivera, Angelica Pickles, Jenny Wakeman, Numbuh 1, and Mr. Blik. They all stood at the long table with their crew. ZIM stood at the end, banging on the table with a cannonball to get everyone's attention.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court." ZIM announced as the pirate lords sat down while SpongeBob was touching a sword that was lodged into a globe among others. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Bloo the started walking around with a bowl and each person puts a piece of junk in it.

"What's going on?" Mac whispered. "Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk."

Squidward then explained, "Well, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were just skint broke."

"So why don't you change the name?"

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the

Time'?" Squidward sarcastically asked. "Oh yes, that sounds very piratey."

When he got the last piece of junk from Jenny he walked over to ZIM. "Mr. Bloo, if you will." ZIM said holding his hand out.

"I kept it safe for you," Bloo told him. "Just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." Then ZIM pulled off Bloo's eye patch and put it in the bowl.

"BlackPants!" Mr. Blik shouted as everyone turns to SpongeBob, who was still in the back, as they waited for his piece of eight.

SpongeBob then began to pull out a spatula from the inside of his bandanna until he stopped and walked over to them. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm cool as a cucumber to wait until Plankton joins us."

"Plankton is dead." A voice pointed out, and they all turn to see Sam, now wearing a purple and black dress with a hat while she was with her crew. "He fell to the Haunted Ship."

This all started arguing with the pirates while Sam just stuck her sword into the globe with the others. "And made you captain?" SpongeBob asked in shock. "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

Then Sam walked toward the table. "Listen to me!" Sam called, trying to get everyone's attention. "Listen! Our location has been betrayed. The Dutchman is under the command of Lord Lancer. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer anyway?" Manny Rivera asked.

"Not likely anyone among us!" ZIM pointed out.

Then Sam looked around and noticed something. "Where's Danny?"

"Not among us." SpongeBob answered.

"And it matters NOT how they found us." ZIM told them "The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" Sam answered out which made everyone laugh including SpongeBob.

The Angelica Pickles stood up and said, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." This made everyone agree with her.

"There IS a third course." ZIM pointed out as he started to walk to the side of the room. "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones." Some people muttered as they remembered. "That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to the Lancer human and his filth. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentlemen and ladies…" he then walked back to the end of the table. "WE MUST FREE CALYPSO!!!"

After ZIM's speech, everyone in the room stayed silent until a few seconds later, everyone began clamoring. Jenny Wakeman shouted, "That's irrational. We should lock him up!"

"Cut out his tongue!" Manny yelled out.

"Lock him up and cut out his tongue, then lock up his tongue!" SpongeBob shouted out, and turned to ZIM. "And trim those wiggly antennas."

"Plankton would have agreed with ZIM." Sokka mentioned.

"But, Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Manny said.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved." Mr. Herriman added.

"I would still agree with Plankton," Mr. Blik said as he put his gun on the table. "We release Calypso!"

Mr. Herriman then walked up to Blik. "If you threaten me, you must desist."

"I'm silencing you!" but then Mr. Herriman took out his glove and knocked Mr. Blik down as his gun fired, and pretty soon all hell breaks loose with everyone fighting and arguing.

SpongeBob shifted his eyes as he watched, and Patrick winced, watching also. Sam watched as she said, "This is insane."

"This is politics." SpongeBob corrected.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." She began telling ZIM and SpongeBob.

"If they not be here already." ZIM frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile as chaos was going on in Shipwreck Cove, Sandy was still in the brig of the Black Pearl. She was sitting at a table with lit candles and listening to the tune in her locket. Then closes it and the music starts again a couple seconds later. She turns and walks over to the bars to see the Flying Dutchman walking out of the shadows on the other side of the room.

"My sweet," Sandy said as she smiled. "You come for me."

"You were expecting me." The Dutchman said as he held his locket out.

"It has been torture, trapped in this single form. Cut off from the sea, from all that I love. From you."

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged to me." The Dutchman said as he walked over to the cell. "Ten years I looked after those who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together again…you weren't there." He angrily closed his locket. "Why weren't you there?"

"It's in my nature." Sandy answered. "Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?"

The Flying Dutchman just turned and walked to the side. "I do not love you."

"Many things you were, Flying Dutchman, but never cruel." Sandy explained as she walked over to him. "You have corrupted your purpose…and so yourself. And did hide away what should always have been mine." She touches him, and his ghostly appearance disappears and he turns into his former human self.

The Flying Dutchman gasped at what happened as Sandy touches his face and the Dutchman touches Sandy. "Calypso." He whispered.

"I will be free," Sandy told him. "And when I am, I will give you my heart and we would be together always. If only you had a heart to give." She then takes her hand away and the Dutchman reverts back to his ghost form, and the Dutchman grabs her by the neck. "Why did you come?"

The Flying Dutchman lets Sandy go and phases through the bars. "And what fate have you planned for your captors?" he asked with a smirk.

"You mean, the Brethren Court?" Sandy angrily asked as she walked away and gripped out the bars. "All of them, the last thing they will learn in this life…is how cruel I can be." When Sandy turned and noticed the Dutchman walking away, she asked, "And what of your fate, Flying Dutchman?"

The Flying Dutchman turned his head toward her as he answered, "My heart will always belong to you."

Sandy smiled and turned away as the Flying Dutchman phases away through the wall.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, everyone was still fighting and arguing until ZIM got on top of the table while on his mechanical legs, and he fires a gun to silence them. When everyone stopped, ZIM announced, "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

SpongeBob got a confused look. "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

ZIM got off the table and said, "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

Then SpongeBob got a smile as he suggested, "Cuttlefish.!" ZIM got a confused look by SpongeBob statement. "Aye!"

Then SpongeBob began walking around the room as he continued, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or....or fish nature." When he puts his hand on Angelica's shoulders, he doesn't notice Shawn and Harold about to pull knives on him. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or…" he then walked away again only he ran into the White Pantera which caused him to yelp. "Uh…" he then nervously walked around and continued, "As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." He looked at Jenny in the face and said, "I rather doubt it." Then he continued walking along. "Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…" he then reluctantly pointed at Sam as he took a while to say, "Captain Manson. We must fight."

Squidward and ZIM had a surprised look as they turn to Sam. But ZIM just turned to SpongeBob, and shouted, "You've only ever run from a fight!"

"Have not! SpongeBob shouted back.

"You have so!" ZIM shouted back with everyone turn their heads as the two argued.

"Have not!"

"You have so!

"Have not!"

"YOU HAVE SO, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Have not, except with ghosts!" SpongeBob lastly answered. "And it's not that I'm afraid, I just can't stand ghosts! Other than that, I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do: We must fight....to run away."

"Aye!" Patrick shouted in agreement.

"Aye!" all the other pirates shouted in agreement.

"As per the code," ZIM began saying, "An act of war, and this be exactly that can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up!" SpongeBob yelled and pointed.

"Did I now?" ZIM smirked. "I call on Captain Mouse, keeper of the code."

This made SpongeBob get a shocked look as his mouth began to tremble.

"I say forget it!" Numbuh 1's assistant, Numbuh 4 said. "Why not just hang the code"! Who cares-"

But then they all hear a gunshot which causes a chandelier to fall on the table in front of them. They all turn and look up at a balcony where a mouse with round ears wearing a red pirate getup blew the smoke off his gun. "The code is the law, fellas."

This made almost everyone sit down as Mickey began walking up behind SpongeBob. "Pardon me, pal."

SpongeBob grinned nervously as he stepped to the side and Mickey signaled over Donald and Goofy as they carry a large book and set it on the table.

Bloo recognized the book. "The code."

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Mac added.

When the book was on the table with everyone staring in awe, Mickey whistles and the same lemur, Momo, flew over and handed him the key. Mac and Bloo got strange looks as Bloo asks, "How the heck did..."

"Sea turtles, mate." Mickey answered as he shrugged and Momo chirps.

Patrick chuckled and turned to his friends. "Sea turtles."

Once Mickey unlocks the book, he began looking up the code with SpongeBob looking over his shoulder. "Well, fellas," Mickey began explaining. "ZIM is right."

ZIM had a look of praise until SpongeBob steps in front of Mickey. "Hang on a minute." Then he began checking the code. "'It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries....' fancy that."

"Why, there's not been a king since the first court," Mr. Herriman pointed out. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Mickey said as he walked away.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

Squidward answered, "See, the king is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." ZIM added.

While Mickey took a seat in the back, SpongeBob raised his hand and called, "I call for a vote."

While everyone started arguing, Mickey started playing his guitar in the chair.

Jenny rose her hand. "I vote for Jenny, the mechanical mistress."

Mr. Herriman stood up. "Captain Herriman, the penniless president."

Numbuh 2 points at Numbuh 1 as he says, "Numbuh 1 votes for Numbuh 1."

Angelica stood up next. "Queen Angelica."

Manny stood up. "Manny 'El Tigre' Rivera."

Sam shook her head, knowing how this might turn out. "Sam Manson."

"ZIM votes for ZIM!!!" ZIM yelled out.

"Mr. Blik!" Blik shouted as he stood on the table.

Mickey stopped playing for a moment as SpongeBob voted, "Sam Manson."

The music started playing again as ZIM got a shocked look by SpongeBob's vote along with Sam. "What?"

"I know," SpongeBob said as he smiled. "Curious isn't it?"

This made everyone start arguing again. "Why didn't you vote for me?" Manny asked over the noise.

SpongeBob looked around at everyone yelling and arguing as he tried to speak. But then he managed to say over the noise, "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

Then they see Mickey break a string on his guitar, and the room goes silent as everyone sits back down.

"Fine then," Angelica said as she turns to Sam. "What say you, Captain Manson, king of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats." Sam ordered. "At dawn…we're at war."

SpongeBob smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then Numbuh 1 stands up and shouts, "And with that, we shall go to war!"

Everyone started shouting and yelling in agreement as ZIM signals Bloo and he makes off with the pieces of eight. SpongeBob turned and smiled to Mickey.

"What?" SpongeBob asked as he walked over to him. "You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about living forever, Spongy." Mickey replied as he got up and walked in front of him. "The trick is, living with yourself forever."

"Can I get a pair of shoes like that?" SpongeBob asked as he pointed at his feet.

"Already got a pair for ya." Mickey smiled as he takes out a pair of clown shoes that look almost identical to his, but are black and reek of something.

SpongeBob tries not to throw up as his eyes water and fans the odor away. "It's just my size." He weakly smiled.


	9. Releasing Calypso

Out in the ocean, there were many pirate ships, and among them were the crew on the deck of the Black Pearl, waiting patiently as they watched the mist ahead of them. It wasn't long until the Endeavour emerged from the mist.

"The enemy's here!" Billy shouted from the mast as he took out his pistol "Let's beat their pants off!"

The rest of the pirates cheered in agreement as they took out various weapons. Except for ZIM ho just stood there watching the Endeavor come…along with a hundred other ships out of the fog. This caused all the excitement to die down with looks of shock.

"Abandon ship!" Jake shouted as he hopped away from Adam. "Abandon ship!"

Then all of Sokka's men turned to SpongeBob, who had a nervous grin as he shrugged and said, "Parlay?"

* * *

Soon, SpongeBob, Sam, and ZIM were walking on a small stretch of sand as they walked over to the other end where Lancer, Danny, and the Flying Dutchman were standing. The Flying Dutchman, however, was hovering over a kiddie pool full of water. They all had serious looks as the three pirates walked over to them, except SpongeBob, who got a nervous look when he spotted the Dutchman.

When the three stopped a few feet away from them, ZIM looked at Danny and said, "So, you be the stink-beast that led these pitiful monkeys to our door."

"Don't blame Fenton," Lancer said. "He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

ZIM and Sam both look left as SpongeBob chuckled and said, "Wonder who that moron is." But when SpongeBob looked to his left, he saw nobody there and turned back to ZIM and Sam. "My hands are clean in this....figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose." Danny pointed out. "SpongeBob had nothing to do with it."

SpongeBob clapped his hands and said, "Well spoke, listen to the tool."

"Danny, I've been aboard the Haunted Ship," Sam mentioned as Danny got an odd look. "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"If Fenton was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Lancer asked as he held out SpongeBob's compass which made ZIM and Sam look at SpongeBob as he got a guilty look. "You made a deal with me, SpongeBob, to deliver the pirates, and here they are." He then tossed the compass back to SpongeBob. "Don't be shy. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied." The Dutchman said. "One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start."

"That debt was paid, mate," SpongeBob replied as he motions to Sam. "With some help."

"You escaped!"

"Technically..."

"I propose an exchange." Sam intervened as SpongeBob smiled in relief. "Danny leaves with us…and you can take SpongeBob."

This made ZIM and SpongeBob get surprised looks.

Danny nodded in agreement. "Done."

"Undone." SpongeBob quickly shouted.

"Done." Lancer finally said.

"SpongeBob is one of the nine pirate lords!" ZIM shouted at Sam. "You have no right!"

Sam just smiled in satisfaction. "King." She reminded.

Then she turned to SpongeBob as he takes off his hat and bows to Sam. "As you command, you Gothicness."

"BLACKGUARD!" ZIM shouted as takes his sword and quickly cuts off SpongeBob's bandanna as his spatula falls out. Then GIR quickly hops on the ground and grabs the piece of eight.

Then ZIM walks over to SpongeBob, and says, "If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

Danny stares at the two suspiciously as SpongeBob replies, "First to the finish, then?"

Then SpongeBob and Danny begin to switch sides, and when they cross paths, Danny and SpongeBob eye each other first as they continue heading in the other direction. SpongeBob was about to stand next to Lancer until he motioned him to take a spot next to the Dutchman. SpongeBob gulped as he stood right next to the Flying Dutchman, and Danny stood next to Sam as they stared at each other for a second.

When SpongeBob nervously put his hat back on, the Flying Dutchman smirked as he asked SpongeBob, "Do you fear death?"

SpongeBob shook nervously as he replied, "You have no idea."

Lancer turned to Sam. "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die…or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

"You killed my father." Sam said with an angered look.

"That was his fault."

"We'll see whose fault it was." Sam sneered as she stomped over to him. "We'll fight and you will die."

Sam then turned and stormed off with everyone staring. Danny and ZIM begin to follow Sam, and GIR flies back onto ZIM's shoulder and hands ZIM SpongeBob's piece of eight.

"King?" Danny asked Sam with an odd look.

"Of the Brethren Court." Sam explained. "Courtesy of SpongeBob."

"Wow," Danny smiled and chuckled. "Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

* * *

In the brig of the Haunted Ship, SpongeBob was standing by the bars with a terrified look until he got started by a voice that said, "Bravo!" then he turned to see a SpongeBob replica sitting on the bench in the back of the cell. "You've successfully arrived aboard the Haunted Ship as per the overall scheme."

SpongeBob walked over to the first replica as he pointed. "Look—"

But then SpongeBob heard another voice say, "Oh, yes, chapeau, mate." He turned to see a second SpongeBob replica standing next to him. "Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork.

SpongeBob just stared at the two SpongeBobs and began to cry. "Whaa! Go away!"

"What? Back to the locker?" the first SpongeBob replica questioned.

"But not without you, Spongy." The second SpongeBob replica mentioned.

Then they turn to see a glowing SpongeBob ghost/zombie head emerge from the wall. "Stab the heart. Live forever as captain of the Haunted Ship." The third SpongeBob replica said as he came out of the wall and took out his brain.

SpongeBob stared at him in awe and disgust as the third replica continued, "Then again…if you're in the brig…who's to stab the heart?" he asked as he began chewing on his brain.

"Hmm…" the second SpongeBob replica said. "It does put immortality a bit out of reach."

The first SpongeBob replica reached into one of SpongeBob's holes and he smiled as he pulled out a peanut. "Oh! Peanut!" he smiled as he ate it.

* * *

On the deck of Black Pearl, Danny helped Sam aboard as she said, "We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

"Will we, now?" ZIM questioned as he watched Mac and Bloo bring Sandy, bound in ropes, up from below.

"All right, Mrs. Ghost, c'mon." Bloo said to Sandy as he brought her up.

"ZIM, are you crazy?" Danny shouted. "You can't release her." which made the crew pull guns on him.

"We need to give SpongeBob a chance." Sam told ZIM

"My apologies, Your Majesty! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands" ZIM said as he reached for Plankton's necklace around Sam's neck. "No longer!"

Then he pulled it off and dropped it in the bowl with the other pieces of eight. ZIM handed Mac the bowl as they and the others stood around Sandy, and she watched as ZIM dropped SpongeBob's piece of eight in the bowl.

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of rite or incantation?" Squidward wondered.

"Aye." ZIM answered as he waved his hands around the bowl. "Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned…and someone must speak the words: "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.""

"That's all there is to it?" Mac asked unimpressed.

"Well…" ZIM mentioned. "It's said it must be spoken as if to a lover.

This made most of the crew laugh while Danny and Sam watched while they were gun pointed.

While ZIM rose a torch in the air, someone put oil into the bowl and ZIM shouted out, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!"

When ZIM attempts to light the items, Sandy closes her eyes, and Mac and Squidward wince for a few seconds. But Sandy opens her eyes when ZIM and the others notice nothing happening.

"Is that it?" Mac asked confused.

"No, no, no, you didn't say it right. What is with you, people?" Bloo shouted out which made ZIM and the others stare at him. "Well, you didn't. You have to say it the right way."  
Everyone stared at Bloo as he slowly walked over to Sandy while talking in a loving voice. "Calypso…" he then whispered close to Sandy. "I release you from your human bonds."

Suddenly, the bowl catches on fire and levitates as the crew back away a bit. ZIM stared as he watched the items burn in the flames. Then the flames glow purple as Sandy shakes and gets a ghostly green glow.

"Sandy!" Danny called out as he tried to run over to her, but is held back. "Calypso." Sandy gasped as the bowl falls on the ground. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" Sandy gets an angered look as Danny continued. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Sandy growled.

Danny took a moment to pause until he answered, "The Flying Dutchman."

Sandy got a shocked look until she cried out and got a bright green ghostly glow around her as she begun to blow up to giant size.

I think this is it!" Mac shouted, seeing what was happening. "I think this is what supposed to happen!"

The ropes tied around her started to break as she kept on growing and the crew backed away to the end of the deck. Once Sandy was now giant sized, ZIM slowly walked in front of the crew.

"Calypso!" ZIM shouted as he and the others bow kneel down while Danny and Sam just stand there and stare at each other until they decide to kneel down as well. "I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite! I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor! Spare meself, me ship, me crew…but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters…or mine."

Sandy just stood there as she stared at ZIM, but then suddenly smirked and started laughing evilly. Squidward and the others tried to hold the ropes that were binding her, but as she continued laughing, she suddenly gets a ghostly glow and disappears into green mist that surrounds the ship and the crew.

Once the mist died down and went into the ocean, the crew stood up as Danny looked around and got a confused look. "Was that it?" he wondered.

Mac, Bloo, Billy, Grim, and Patrick look over the edge of the ship to where the mist went.

"Well, she's no help at all." Mac said, and then turned to ZIM. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing." ZIM answered as he turned away. "Our final hope has failed us."

But then, a strange wind started blowing which blew away someone's hat, and everyone looked up at the sky to see storm clouds gathering in the sky and the wind getting stronger by Calypso.

Sam walked around and got a determined look. "Maybe it's not over."

"There's still a fight to be had." Danny mentioned to Squidward.

"We've an armada against us," Squidward pointed out. "And with the Haunted Ship, there's no chance."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Only a fool's chance."

"Revenge won't bring your father back, dark Manson human," ZIM said as he came over to her. "And it's not something I'm intending to die for."

Sam stood there silent for a moment until she turned to ZIM. "You're right." Then she walked away, and turned back to Danny, ZIM, and Squidward. "Then what shall we die for?"

Sam then turned to the rest of the crew and started walking through them. "You will listen to me. LISTEN!" she then went on top of the edge of the ship and stood over the crew. "The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! No, they will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs…and the courage of our hearts!" everyone of the pirates including Danny, Squidward, Patrick, and ZIM seemed to be taking Sam's words seriously. "Gentlemen…hoist the colors."

Danny smiled and nodded. "Hoist the colors."

Bloo nodded and turned to Mac. "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors!" Mac shouted out.

"Aye." Squidward smiled in satisfaction. "The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!"

Everyone shouted out and raised their weapons as they cheered. Sam then turned to the other ships and shouted, "HOIST THE COLORS!!!"

Everyone on Sokka's ship cheered as they begun to raise their own pirate flag, including Manny's crew, Numbuh One's crew, Jenny's crew, and Angelica's crew. Sam watched everything that was going on from the helm as Danny and ZIM come to join her at her side. The biggest battle of their lives is about to begin.

* * *

Danny: Wow...Sam sure has a way with words.

SpongeBob: Yeah...She does, doesn't she? Although, what's really more exciting is the BIG and EXCITING part coming up next!

Danny: Don't get too excited, SpongeBob. Remember, you have to be patient.

SpongeBob: (sighs) Okay.


	10. Battle on the Maelstrom

SOLmaster: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, but now I bring you the big battle of the story.

* * *

On the deck of the Endeavour, Lancer was sitting at a table drinking tea, and then an officer came over to him. "We have a favorable wind, sir." He said.

"We do, don't we?" Lancer said as he continued sipping tea. "Signal the Dutchman to give no quarter. That should brighten his day for sure."

Soon, an officer was waving two flags as he signals to the Haunted Ship. From the ship, Zhao yelled to the crew, "To arms! We give no quarter!"

The Flying Dutchman then looked up at the sky to see a storm brewing. "Calypso…" he whispered. Then it started raining hard as he continued looking up. But then, he got an angry look as he started screaming.

* * *

While lightning struck in the pouring sky, the Black Pearl sailed through along with the other pirate ships. Everyone was busy trying to keep the ship afloat while Mac walked across deck all wet from the rain with Bloo as he yelled, "Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!?"

"That's a bad sign, you know!" Bloo mentioned as he followed Mac.

Squidward walked across deck as he ordered the working crew, "Man the capstan....keep that powder dry!"

More lightning and thunder clapped in the sky as the Black Pearl sailed through ocean while across from them was the Haunted Ship and the Endeavour along with its army. But in between them was a humongous whirlpool that was forming.

Squidward ran over to port to see the whirlpool, and he yelled out, "MAELSTROM!!!"

Sam and Danny looked out from the helm while Adam was turning the wheel. Sam then turned to see ZIM just standing there, looking out to the sea despite the weather. "Captain ZIM!" Sam called out as she and Danny walk over to him. "We need you at the helm."

ZIM just turned to them and smirked as he got on his mechanical spider legs. "Aye, that be true!" he then walked over to the wheel, pushing Adam out of the way "Brace up the yards, you cock-handed human deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for!"

While the Black Pearl continued to sail toward the maelstrom, Zhao from the Haunted Ship looked out to see they were heading toward it as well. "Veer out!" he ordered the crew.

But the Flying Dutchman just flew over and grabbed the wheel. "She'll not harm us!" he told them as he turned the wheel. "Full bore and into the abyss!"

Zhao just got a shocked look, and grabbed the Dutchman as he yelled, "Are you mad?"

The Flying Dutchman just laughed out loud. "What the matter? You afraid to get wet?"

The Haunted Ship then sailed right into the whirlpool as Danny watched from the Black Pearl.

"She's on our stern and gaining!" Danny shouted to the crew.

"MORE SPEED!" ZIM shouted as he turned the wheel. "Haul your wind and hold your water!"

As the Black Pearl sailed into the maelstrom, everyone on the Haunted Ship hung onto something as the Flying Dutchman sailed. "Blow cannons!" he ordered.

Then all the cannons of the Haunted Ship came out and fired at the Black Pearl nearly hitting most of the crew.

Danny ran over to ZIM and yelled, "Take us out or they'll overbear us!"

"NEVER!" ZIM replied. "Farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!"

While ZIM turned the wheel, Sam turned around to the crew and yelled, "Prepare to broadside!"

The Black Pearl continued to sail through the maelstrom with the Haunted Ship still firing their cannons at them. Squidward ordered the crew while they were getting their weapons, "Captain the guns!"

"Muster up all your courage, everyone!" Danny also yelled as he walked across deck. "At the ready!"

* * *

Back at the brig of the Haunted Ship, SpongeBob and his other selves were pacing around the cell, with the real SpongeBob thinking out loud to himself.

"Think like the whelp...think like the whelp...think like the whelp..." SpongeBob thought to himself as he walked back and forth.

"Half barrel hinges!" one SpongeBob replica shouted out happily as he looked at the bars and turned to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob smiled to himself as he got an idea. "Leverage!"

SpongeBob then took a large piece of splintered wood and put it under the cell door as he jumped on top of it which pries the door free, similar to what Danny taught him back in Tortoonga.

"Wish us luck, boys!" SpongeBob waved to his replicas as he ran out of the cell. "Something tells us we'll need it."

The two SpongeBob replicas look out of the cell as they watched SpongeBob run off. The first SpongeBob replica sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I miss him already."

"I know." The second SpongeBob replica said. "He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"Nobody move!" the zombie/ghost SpongeBob shouted out as the others turn to him. "I dropped me brain."

* * *

Back on the Black Pearl, Squidward quickly ran below deck as he shouted to the crew, "Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!"

The Black Pearl then aims their cannons out toward the Haunted ship while the ghost ship does the same thing.

When Mac and Bloo were about to light their cannon, Squidward told them, "Hold it! Wait till we're board-and-board!"

When the Haunted Ship was now right across from the Black Pearl, ZIM shouted out, "FIRE!"

"Fire!" Sam yelled out.

"Fire all!" Squidward shouted as Mac and Bloo light the cannon.

From the Haunted Ship, the Flying Dutchman shouts, "FIRE!" as they fire cannons at the Black Pearl.

"Fire!" Danny shouted as he watched the Black Pearl continue to fire cannons at the Haunted Ship.

Both ships continued firing cannons across to each other, damaging each others ships and trying to not be hit by the cannons. "It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" ZIM shouted from the helm as he laughed. "Mwa, ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

In the Flying Dutchman's cabin, SpongeBob came in to see Edward and Lazlo guarding the chest.

"Halt right there!" Edward shouted as he and Lazlo point their cannons at SpongeBob. "Or we'll shoot.

A blast fired in back of them as SpongeBob giggles. "Good one, mates." He then walks over as the two continue to aim their cannons at him. "I just came to get me effects." When he puts on his sword, he turns to the two and asks, "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." Edward answered as he and Lazlo quickly point their cannons back at chest.

Then Lazlo adds, "There is no doubt there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel."

"I blame the ghosts."

When SpongeBob was about to point something out, Lazlo then says, "I don't know, Edward. The ghosts can't automatically be as disciplined as non-ghosts."

While SpongeBob watched the two arguing, he got a bored look just like last time, and then grabbed the chest away with them not noticing.

"Come on, monkey." Edward snapped at Lazlo. "You know, I know, and he knows it's all true."

"But, if there were no ghosts, there would be no need to guard the chest." Lazlo mentioned as SpongeBob just looked back at the two while he walked out with the chest.

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." Edward pointed out until they both look down and noticed the chest gone along with SpongeBob.

* * *

Back outside, the two ships continued to blast each other with cannons while they were much closer to each other now. "Prepare to board!" Zhao shouted out to his crew.

"Cover!" The Flying Dutchman yelled as he grabbed Zhao just as a cannonball blasts a bunch of soldiers that were near them.

Then the Flying Dutchman smirks as he grabs Zhao again and takes the key to the chest from his pocket before throwing him off the ship. The Dutchman smirked as he started to go downstairs to his cabin.

But just then, SpongeBob then opens the door from the cabin and peeks out while holding the chest. "Come on, Spongy…you can do this." He told himself as he shivered. "It's just a ghost ship…full of ghosts."

Then while the Flying Dutchman was floating down the stairs to his cabin, SpongeBob was slowly walking out until he ran into the Dutchman as he yelped.

The Flying Dutchman just laughed as he looked at SpongeBob. Lookie here, boys. A lost little birdie." He said as Father and Skulker come over. "A lost little birdie that never learned to fly." Then he pulls his sword on SpongeBob.

While SpongeBob backed away with a nervous giggle. He said with a shrug, "To my great regret. But…" the he ran away while he grabbed a rope and jumped on top of the side. "…never too late to learn, right?" then he whacks the rope with the chest and goes flying up with the Dutchman and crew watching.

While SpongeBob was swinging up, he at one point lets go of the rope and screams as he flies up onto one of the Haunted Ship's sails. SpongeBob struggled to keep his balance with the chest until he grabs the sail's rope and smiles in relief. "Phew…glad that's over."

But then he screams to see the Flying Dutchman now on top of the mast in front of him.

"The chest!" the Dutchman yelled as he took out his sword and floated over to SpongeBob. "Hand it over!"

"I…" SpongeBob tried saying while he took out his sword with his hand trembling. "I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago." The Dutchman screamed as he and SpongeBob began sword fighting on top of the mast.

The two walked across the mast as they continued sword fighting, and at one point, the Dutchman tried kicking the chest out of SpongeBob's hand as he screamed in fear. But SpongeBob just continued fighting with the Dutchman.

As the Black Pearl and the Haunted Ship continued to battle each other, crewmembers of the Haunted ship and the Black Pearl began swinging over to each others ship as they battled each other. Danny managed to shoot one ghost down before he could get across. ZIM laughed as he hit a ghost with the steering wheel in the head.

"Sam!" Danny called as he ran over and slashed a ghost that Sam was fighting away. "Sam!" he called again as he grabbed Sam's arm and finally got her attention. "Will you marry me?"

Sam stood there in shock until a ghost was about to slash them with a sword until they blocked it with their own sword. "Do you really think now may be the best time?!" she shouted at Danny.

The two continued to battle the ghosts with swords, and when Danny knocked a ghost away, he answered to Sam, "Now may be the only time!"

When Sam killed a soldier, she ran back to Danny, as he grabbed her and continued saying, "I love you."

Sam looked surprised until more enemies came down on them, and Danny fought a soldier while Sam battled a ghost.

Then the two grabbed hands as Danny finished saying, "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

"ZIM!" Sam shouted much to Danny's confusion until the Goth looked toward the helm and shouted, "Marry us!"

On top of the helm, ZIM was fighting a ghost, but managed to hear Sam's request. "I'm a little BUSY AT THE MOMENT!"

Danny smiled until he and Sam continued fighting the ghosts and soldiers that came their way. Then Danny knocked out a soldier and yelled, "ZIM! NOW!!!" and then continued fighting a ghost.

"Fine then!" ZIM growled as he knocked a ghost away and got up on a table with his mechanical spider legs while killing a soldier.

While Sam was fighting, Danny ran over to her and put his arms around Sam as he smiled.

When ZIM got a spare moment, he began to act as priest to Danny and Sam. "DEARLY BELOVED, WE BE GATHERED HERE TODAY…" while Sam and Danny were happily together below from ZIM; Skulker began to attack ZIM while the alien fended him off with a sword as he continued, "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you horribly disgusting undead human!"

Danny and Sam then separated as they ran off to fight more enemies. But then, they joined back together and hold hands as Danny asked, "Sam Manson, do you take me to be your husband?"

Sam smiled as she excitedly answered, "I do."

Danny managed to smile. "Cool."

Then the two quickly ducked from a ghost attack as they sword fought their way around the mast and grabbed hands again.

"Danny Fenton, do you take me..." Sam began asking until she had to stop to fight away a ghost. "…to be your wife…" then the two spun around in synch with each other and switched places as they both fought off ghosts. Then let go as they switched places again to take down more ghosts. "…in sickness and in health…" Sam continued as Danny grabbed her and took down the ghost she was fighting. "…with health being less likely?"

ZIM was still on the table with his mechanical spider legs as he laughed and killed a soldier that behind him.

When Danny and Sam were fighting more ghosts, Danny managed to pull Sam close and answer, "I do." Then the two quickly duck from two ghosts that were about to kill them.

While ZIM was fighting a soldier and the Box Ghost from on top of a table, he shouted to the couple, "As captain, I now pronounce you...

Danny and Sam were still holding onto each other as they stabbed ghosts in synch with each other.

"You may kiss..." ZIM tried saying as he knocked away a ghosts and laughed when he shot a soldier.

Danny then held Sam down in his arms about to kiss her until a soldier came to attack him with a sword. But Danny blocked him with his own sword and Sam began attacking him.

ZIM then jumped off the table and kicked a soldier away. "You may kiss..." but before he could finish, another ghost started attacking him.

Sam was still fighting her share of ghosts and soldier, and then when someone was about to attack her from behind, she swung her sword at him, only it was Danny, who blocked her with his own sword.

ZIM knocked away a ghost and killed a soldier, but then looked toward Danny and Sam, and shouted, "JUST KISS!!!" before he went back to fighting,

While the two still had their swords against each others, Sam pulled Danny's arm and embraced him with a now-married kiss. While the two were still kissing, Mac, Bloo, and GIR come up from below deck and spot what was going on. Mac and Bloo smile at them while GIR goes 'awe' until Bloo pushes him down.

On top of the mast, Grim shoots beams out of his scythe at the soldiers that are trying to swing over to the Pearl.

* * *

On the deck of the Haunted Ship, Sokka's crew members were fighting the ghosts, but through all the commotion, Edward and Lazlo come out of the Dutchman's cabin.

Lazlo was holding one of the cannons until Edward turned to him in annoyance, "Just leave it!"

Edward continued walking away as Lazlo just tossed the cannon away and begun following him.

Up on the rigging of the Haunted Ship, SpongeBob and the Flying Dutchman were still sword fighting. While their swords were together, the Dutchman smirked and said, "You can do nothing without the key!"

"For your information, I already have the key." SpongeBob pointed out.

"No, you don't." The Dutchman laughed as he took out the key.

"Oh yeah, that key." SpongeBob giggled as he pushed the Dutchman back and continued fighting with him until he swung his sword at the key and knocked it out of the Dutchman's hand.

"NOOOO!!!!" the Dutchman yelled as the key fall toward deck.

Then they continued sword fighting as SpongeBob hits the Dutchman in the face with the chest. SpongeBob smiled in triumph as he swung his sword at him, but the Dutchman blew fire out and melted his sword as SpongeBob gasped in fright, and the Dutchman growled causing SpongeBob to back away and almost lose his balance.

On the Black Pearl, ZIM let go of the wheel as he was fighting a ghost worm that was about to eat his head, but ZIM quickly cut his head off with his sword and push him away. Adam saw the wheel spinning at fast speed, and he quickly grabbed it as he tried as hard as he could to turn it back. But he saw the Black Pearl crashing into the Haunted Ship. This caused SpongeBob to fall off the mast along with the chest.

"NO!" The Dutchman yelled as he quickly leaned down and grabbed the chest with SpongeBob hanging on the end of it.

Danny was fighting a ghost as he stabbed it, and then looked ahead to see SpongeBob in his predicament with the Dutchman

The Flying Dutchman lifted the chest up with SpongeBob still hanging on it as the sponge grinned nervously in front of the Dutchman.

The Dutchman just growled and gave the chest a heave, causing SpongeBob to go flying in the air as he screamed. But luckily, SpongeBob was caught by someone swinging by a rope. It was the Box Ghost which caused SpongeBob to scream in fright.

"AAH, THAT'S MY PISTOL!!!" SpongeBob screamed as he grabbed the pistol from the Box Ghost and hit him on the head with it, causing him to fall off the rope.

While the Dutchman was still on top of the mast with the chest, SpongeBob swings by and shoots the chest with his pistol and it falls out of the Dutchman's hand. Except the chest lands on the Tolietnator's head and causes him to fall overboard.

Danny had swung over from the Pearl to the Haunted Ship, and he saw the chest on the ground and he quickly picked it up.

Danny quickly ran across deck with the chest trying to avoid any of the crew and blasts. But then he was spotted by Father. "Fenton!" then he charged at Danny with his ax, who quickly used the chest as a shield.

Back on the Pearl, Mac and Bloo had loaded a cannon with GIR, and then they lit it with GIR screaming as his body was on fire. Then he hits Father in the face and falls overboard with GIR.

"Thank you, GIR." Danny said as he continued running away with the chest.

While Danny was running across deck, Danny was suddenly attacked by Jumpsuit Jack Fenton as he punched Danny down and he dropped the chest.

While the Flying Dutchman was making his way across deck, not caring about who got in his way, SpongeBob was still swinging around as he spots the Dutchman below. Then SpongeBob screamed as a ghost was swinging toward him, but then he used his legs to kick him away.

Down on deck, Danny was dodging all the attacks the Jack was swinging at him.

"Stop! It's me!" Danny tried calling out to Jack, but he just kept swinging his sword at him. "It's Danny! Your son!

But Jack still doesn't recognize him, and continues to attack as he grabs Danny and throws him at the wall. Danny yelped as he quickly ducks down before Jack can stab him with his sword.

While SpongeBob was still swinging, he spots two ghosts swinging right at him, and then he yelps as he quickly drops down below, causing the two ghosts to get tangled together.

SpongeBob drops to the deck in front of the Dutchman. He doesn't look scared until he pulls his sword on him which it is broken.

"Ha!" the Dutchman laughed as SpongeBob screamed and began running away.

The Dutchman chased SpongeBob to the Kraken-summoning wheel, and SpongeBob and the Dutchman go back and forth a few times, until the Dutchman just phases through into center of wheel.

SpongeBob gasped as he spins it like a merry-go-round with the Dutchman still inside it. SpongeBob laughs in triumph until the wheel stops with the Dutchman in front of him.

The Flying Dutchman roars loudly with flames surrounding him as SpongeBob screams in fright and runs away with the Dutchman chasing him.

Edward and Lazlo hang onto each other as they hold onto a rope, and they both scream as they try swinging over to the Black Pearl. But instead of landing on deck, they go splat on the side.

Sam then grabbed the rope and was about to swing over until she looked back as Squidward shouts, "Go!"

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was still trying to run away from the Flying Dutchman until he grabbed a long piece of wood and started fighting the Dutchman with it. But he just grabbed the wood and whacked SpongeBob away.

Then he spotted Sam land on deck in front of him, "Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!"

"Which is why I brought this!" Sam smirked as he pulled out her sword and started fighting with the Dutchman.

While SpongeBob was still on the ground, he opened his eyes to spot the key to the chest in front of him.

While Sam was fighting the Flying Dutchman, Danny was still fighting his father until Danny managed to push Jack back and knock the sword out of his hand and point his knife at him. Then he heard Sam grunting, and he turned around to see her get punched back by the Dutchman.

Danny held his knife above Jack as he said, "I'm NOT going to kill you. I made you a promise." He then stabs his knife in the railing before he runs off.

The Flying Dutchman floated toward Sam while she was on the ground unconscious, and when he was about to stab her with his sword, he screamed when Danny stabs him with his own sword.

"Missed." The Dutchman smirked as he turned to Danny. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless ghost." He then bends the end of the sword and Danny was unable to pull it back out.

Then the Dutchman swings Danny away just as Sam wakes up to see what was going on. As Danny and Sam lay on the ground, the Dutchman looks back and forth between them.

"Ahhh. Love." The Dutchman said with a calm smile. "A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed." He walked over to Danny with a smirk as he points his sword at him. "Tell me, Daniel Fenton, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" a voice called out as the Dutchman turned to see SpongeBob holding the Dutchman's heart while holding his broken sword at it. Danny and Sam smiled at this. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand. It feels pretty cool."

"You're a cruel man, SpongeBob BlackPants." The Dutchman growled.

"Oh, cruel is just a matter of perspective." SpongeBob smiled. "I'm actually a really nice guy. But, I can be quite nasty when I have to be."

"Can you now?" then he growls as he suddenly spins around and stabs Danny in the chest with his sword.

Danny grunted in pain while both Sam and SpongeBob gasp in shock. The Dutchman laughed while SpongeBob still stood there in shock and was unsure what to do now.

Sam quickly ran over to Danny and leaned by him. "Danny?" she asked as he held his head with the Dutchman and SpongeBob watching. "Danny! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!"

Jack was meanwhile still leaning back on the side of the ship as he looks at Danny's knife. "Daniel?" he asked as he soon started to remember everything. "That's my son!"

Then Jack runs over and tackles the Flying Dutchman. But SpongeBob still stood there with the heart and started hesitating whether to stab it or not.

"Danny!" Sam called as she held Danny's head while he was still dying. "Danny! Look at me. Look at me!"

While The Flying Dutchman and Jack were still fighting, the Dutchman threw Jack at the side and pointed his sword at him. "You will not forestall my judgment!" but right when he was about to stab Jack, his heart was suddenly stabbed with the broken sword.

The Flying Dutchman suddenly stopped and gasped as he turned around to see Danny holding SpongeBob's broken sword into the heart with SpongeBob's help.

The Dutchman gasped as he closed his eyes. "Calypso…" then he fell overboard into the maelstrom.

* * *

On the deck of the Black Pearl, ZIM yelled out, "She's taking us down! Make quick, or it's the locker for us all!"

Adam held onto the pole for his life while Bloo began loading cannons. Even Lazlo and Edward managed to make in onboard. Then Patrick lit the cannon as the cannonballs destroyed the top of the mast and set them loose from the Haunted Ship, allowing ZIM to sail them out of the maelstrom.

* * *

On the Haunted Ship, Jack pulls Danny's knife out of the railing as he turns to see Danny in his final moments.

Sam shook her head in disbelief as Danny dies in front of her. "No…No, no." Sam cried out. "No! No!"

SpongeBob looked sad too until he turned his head to see the Dutchman's crew coming toward them all chanting, "Part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew..." Jack was even walking toward them as he held his knife. "Part of the ship, part of the crew."

SpongeBob quickly got up and went toward Sam while she was crying for Danny. "Don't leave me!" but then she screamed as SpongeBob pulled her away. "No, don't! I won't leave you!"

The crew kept walking toward Danny's body with the Dutchman's open chest, and Jack leaned down to Danny with the knife in his hand. SpongeBob was meanwhile grabbing some rope and he ran away.

"The Haunted Ship must have a captain." Jack said as he raised his knife at Danny's body.

"Hold on!" SpongeBob told Sam as he hung onto a rope with Sam holding him as he fired his pistol at the rope causing them to fly up. SpongeBob and Sam parachute up as GIR uses his rockets to fly toward them and grab the rope. SpongeBob and Sam look down to see the Haunted Ship swallowed up by the maelstrom. Sam began to cry on SpongeBob as the two continued to parachute away with GIR hanging on, and they land in the ocean with the Black Pearl near them.

* * *

SpongeBob: All the action, romance, and tragedy…it's too much. I can't wait for what happens next!

Danny: Keep your pants on, SpongeBob. I'm sure things will look better soon.

SpongeBob: Oh, I hope so.


	11. Adios

SOLmaster: Here it is everyone, the last chapter of Piratoons of the Caribbean: At World's End.

SpongeBob: The last chapter of our pirate adventures.

Danny: Let's see who wins and who loses.

* * *

After escaping the Haunted Ship, Sam, GIR, and SpongeBob climbed aboard the Black Pearl as Squidward and Patrick helped them up.

"SpongeBob, you're alive!" Patrick cried happily as he hugged him.

"You're alive too!" SpongeBob happily said in Patrick's arms.

Then SpongeBob walked away as Squidward followed him along with Mc and Bloo. "SpongeBob, the armada's still out there." Squidward told him. "The Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..."

"Hmm…" SpongeBob pondered. "Well, I've never actually been one for tradition." Then he looked out to see the Endeavour along with its army. "Close haul her!" he called out to everyone. "Luff the sails and lay her in irons!"

"BELAY THAT!!!" ZIM shouted as he went over to SpongeBob with GIR on his head. "Or we'll be a sitting duck."

SpongeBob just ignored him and shouted, "Belay that 'belay that.'"

"But captain..." Squidward tried explaining.

"Belay!" SpongeBob kept shouting.

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"The Endeav..."

"Belaaaaay!" SpongeBob singsongs.

"But we..."

"Stow." SpongeBob yelled out. "In pirate that means: SHUT IT!!"

Squidward slapped his forehead as he finally quiet up, and the SpongeBob stomped away proudly with Patrick as he went over to the helm with Squidward following. ZIM and GIR looked out to see the Endeavour again.

* * *

But on the deck of the Endeavour, an officer was watching the Black Pearl through a telescope at the helm. "What are they waiting for? He wondered to Lancer.

"He actually expects us to honor our agreement." Lancer said with a laugh.

Then the Endeavour's cannons suddenly come out of the ship which causes ZIM and SpongeBob's eyes to widen as they watch from the Black Pearl.

"It's nothing personal, SpongeBob." Lancer said as he watched. "It's just good business."

As the Endeavour sailed closer to the Black Pearl, SpongeBob and ZIM turned to Sam as she looked out along with the rest of the pirate. Then they suddenly see the Haunted Ship rise out from under the ocean.

"2000 Leagues under the Sea, she survived!" Lancer shouted in surprise at what he saw.

On the deck of the Haunted Ship, all the crewmembers were walking as green mist was around them, and they suddenly lost their ghostly glow as they turned back into humans including Jack.

Danny was at the helm with his back turned as he opened his now glowing green eyes, and he turned around now having white hair, wearing a black bandanna and jacket, and he had a scar on his chest from where they cut out his heart out.

He grabbed a hold of the wheel and shouted, "Ready on the guns!"

"Gun ready!" his crew shouted as Sam smiled to see him from the Black Pearl.

"Full canvas!" SpongeBob also shouted from the Black Pearl as he ran away with an excited smile.

"Aye, full canvas!" ZIM shouted in agreement.

The crew did as they were told as Danny turned the wheel of the Haunted Ship along with ZIM who turned the wheel from the Pearl as they both sail in tandem on either side of Endeavour.

"Orders, sir?" the officer asked Lancer, but he just stood there in shock. "Sir!"

From the Pearl, Patrick turned to SpongeBob. "Captain?"

SpongeBob cleared his throat and coolly said, "Fire!"

"FIRE!!!" Patrick shouted out.

"Fire!" Danny shouted from the Haunted Ship.

"FIRE!!!" ZIM shouted from the Black Pearl.

"Fire all!" Sam shouted last.

The Haunted Ship and Pearl begin to blast Endeavour to smithereens. Lancer stood there in shock as the ships continued to blast the Endeavour. Then as the powder magazine ignites, the Endeavour then explodes killing most of the crew including Lancer.

As the Black Pearl and Haunted Ship sail away from the now destroyed Endeavour, Billy was up on the Crow's Nest watching the armada sail away as he shouts out, "They're turning away!"

Then all the pirates on the ship start cheering. Mac and Bloo high-five as Lazlo and Edward appear on deck now dressed as pirates as they start cheering along as well. SpongeBob and Patrick were up on the helm as Patrick picked up SpongeBob and hugged him tightly.

Jake jumped onto Adam's shoulder as he says, "Now that's wind in your sails!"

Adam, Sam, ZIM, and Squidward walk over to SpongeBob and Patrick as they smile to see the celebrating crew.

"Shiver me timbers! Arrrrrhh!!" Edward shouted at Mac and Bloo, trying to sound like a pirate.

Mac and Bloo just stare at each other in confusion until Mac just shrugs and they go right back to celebrating.

Every pirate was celebrating even the ones on Sokka's ship, Manny's ship, Numbuh 1's ship, Jenny's ship, Mr. Herriman's ship, and Angelica's ship. Mickey was even there as he takes off his hat and throws it in the air.

"Hey, Squidward," SpongeBob said as he turned to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Squidward asked with a frown.

"You may throw my hat if you like." SpongeBob smiled as he handed his hat to Squidward.

Squidward couldn't help but smile as he took the hat. "Aye, aye, Captain!" he then tossed SpongeBob's hat in the air across deck along the many other hats. "Hooray!"

"Whooo!" SpongeBob cheered with his fist in the air. "Yeah…Now go and get it."

Squidward looked surprised at SpongeBob until he growled angrily and stormed off to retrieve SpongeBob's hat.

* * *

On the deck of Haunted Ship, Danny was leaning on the rail by himself as he was gazing wistfully off toward the Black Pearl where Sam was. Jumpsuit Jack then walked over to him. "Orders, sir?"

Danny then turned to him and mentioned, "You know, you're no longer bound to the Haunted Ship. You're free."

"Aye, that's a fine thing, but…" Jack replied with a smile. "…by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you'll have me."

Danny smiled and chuckled, "On the wheel, then, Mr. Fenton."

"Aye, aye, Captain Fenton." Jack said excitedly as he ran over to the wheel.

But then, Danny sighed as he turned around and continued to gaze longingly at Sam.

Jack turned and noticed them both until he told Danny, "This ship has a purpose again. And where we are bound…she cannot come." Danny turned to his dad as he continued, "One day ashore, ten years at sea being the ghost captain of this ship. That's a steep price for what's been done."

Danny seemed to have taken it in until he just smiled, "That all depends on the one day."

* * *

Back on the Pearl, Sam turned to see Squidward pointing Sam to a longboat that was being lowered for her. "Your chariot awaits, Your Highness."

Sam smiled a bit as Patrick said, "The oars are inside. And I remembered to put them in this time."

Sam then walked toward deck where the pirates were all standing there as they watched her about to leave. She stopped in front of ZIM who was with GIR. "Mrs. Fenton." He said with a smirk.

Sam smiled a bit as she continued to walk, passing Mac and Bloo. "Goodbye, Poppet." Bloo smiled as she passed him and Mac as the boy waved.

When Sam passed Lazlo and Edward, she stopped in front of SpongeBob, who was sitting on top of a barrel, blowing bubbles. "SpongeBob…" She began to say. "It would never have worked out between us."

SpongeBob giggled as he replied, "Keep telling yourself that, Sammy." Sam smiled, but when she was about to kiss him, SpongeBob quickly held up his hands to stop her. "Da, da, da, once is enough for me."

"Thank you." Sam replied before heading down into the longboat.

* * *

On a sandy beach at sunset, a pair of swords was stuck together in sand which happened to belong to both Danny and Sam. In an area of the beach that was full of rocks and waves, Danny was sitting on a rock putting on a boot, preparing to leave after his one day ashore.

"You know…I'm gonna need the other one." Danny mentioned with a smile.

Sam, who was right behind them, presents her leg with his boot on it and Danny turns around as he slowly takes it off.

But then, Danny turns his head around and notices something. "It's nearly sunset."

Sam frowns a bit as Danny walks down to the beach with Sam following him. Danny takes his jacket off an object which is the chest that was sitting on a rock.

"It has always belonged to you." Danny said as he takes the chest and turns to Sam. "Think you can keep it safe?"

"Yes," Sam answered as he walked over to Danny and took the chest. "You know I will."

Danny leaned his head close to Sam as she did the same with her eyes closed. But then Danny turned and walked away as Sam opened her eyes to see Danny walking toward the shore.

"Danny!" Sam called as she put the chest down and ran after him.

The two then embrace as they kiss passionately. After they finally break apart, Danny whispered to her with a smile. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Sam then stands there alone and watches as Danny runs off toward the ocean, and sees the Haunted Ship sail off into the sunset and disappear in a green flash.

* * *

On the decks of Tortoonga, SpongeBob was walking down the dock with two girls, Paulina and Star, as he told them the story of his great ship.

"Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion been known to frighten little girls," SpongeBob told them. "But, I guarantee you will not be disappointed."

But then Star frowned as she looked down. "Is that it?"

"The Black Pearl?" Paulina wondered as they look at a small dinghy boat in the water.

"It's not very big, you know."

SpongeBob chuckled as he pointed out to her, "That, miss, happens to be a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent, and fierce, and huge-ish, and....gone. Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?" Star asked as she pointed out to the Black Pearl that was sailing far away.

"Yeah, there it is." SpongeBob answered with a smile until he got a confused look. "Why is it there?" Paulina and Star look down at him as SpongeBob giggled nervously. "It's much larger up close."

Paulina sighed in annoyance. "SpongeBob, you promised to give us a ride."

"Hey!" Star snapped at Paulina. "I was supposed to get a ride first!"

"You?!" Paulina snapped back as the two begin to shove each other.

But SpongeBob managed to sneak away from them when he spotted Patrick sleeping on the dock with a pillow and teddy bear. SpongeBob woke him up by pouring bear on top of him. "Patrick, is there any particular reason why my ship is gone?" he asked.

"The ship?" Patrick asked as he continued to lie there. "Oh, SpongeBob, we're on the ship."

SpongeBob got a confused look as Patrick went back to sleep. But then, Patrick gasped as he fully woke up and screamed. "SpongeBob! The ship is gone!"

"Really?" SpongeBob asked with a frown until he turned to see Paulina and Star still fighting. Excuse me, ladies, will you please shut it!" he shouted as he walked over to them. "Now listen to me."

SpongeBob cleared his throat as he turned to Star. "Yes, I lied to you." Then he turned to Paulina. "No, I don't love you." Then he turned back to Star. "Of course it makes you look fat." Star looked offended until SpongeBob turned back to Paulina. "I've never been to Brussels." He looked back at Star. "It is pronounced 'egregious'." He looked back at Paulina. "And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I do love his pies." Then he spun around and said, "And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone, savvy?"

Paulina and Star just look at each other with a frown until Star suddenly slaps SpongeBob across the face followed by Paulina, and then SpongeBob suddenly slaps Patrick, as Patrick suddenly slaps himself for no reason.

But then, Patrick turns back to SpongeBob as he gets an excited smile. "Take what you can." He said as he raised his hand.

"Give nothing back." SpongeBob smiled as he high-fives Patrick.

While Star and Paulina were walking away, Patrick suddenly runs over to them as he shouts, "Hey, ladies! Do you know anything about sea turtles?"

But SpongeBob just looked out toward where the Black Pearl was sailing, and he gave a sad sigh of defeat.

* * *

On the deck of the Black Pearl, ZIM picked up a peanut and held it at GIR, who was sitting on a table.

"You want this?" ZIM asked as GIR had an excited look. "Do you REALLY want this?"

GIR happily took the peanut and ate it despite the fact that he was still cursed.

Then, Mac, Bloo, Edward, Lazlo, and Billy walked up to the helm as Mac told ZIM, "Excuse me, Sir, but some of us don't feel entirely good about leaving Captain SpongeBob behind..."

"Again." Bloo whispered to Mac while he was sewing himself a new eyepatch."

"...again."

"Is that so?" ZIM growled.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned..." Mac said with a hopeful smile.

"On the charts." Billy added.

"Aye." Edward and Lazlo agreed.

"With our own eyes." Mac finished.

"To help put an ease to our burden of guilt, so to speak." Bloo mentioned.

"Ah…" ZIM smirked as he held up the charts. "Feast your eyes on this, mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, I give you THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!"

But when ZIM unrolls the charts, the crew gets confused looks on their faces and ZIM holds up chart, which is missing the center piece.

ZIM growls angrily as he yells, "BLACKPANTS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was in the dinghy, raising his own pirate flag with a square shaped bandanna'd skull with buckteeth as he sang, "**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.**"

While SpongeBob was humming the rest of the tune, he tied his mast to the boat and took a seat as he rolled out the charts. He got an awed look as he turned the charts till it showed a pictured of a grail that read 'Aqua de Vida', and then spotted a pirate ship near it.

"**We're devils and black sheep…Really bad eggs...**" SpongeBob continued singing until he reached into his pocket and took out his compass.

When he opened his compass, he saw the needle pointing behind him. SpongeBob got a confused look until he turned around and reached for a bottle of toon juice. He bit the cork off as he looks at the compass to see the needle points ahead.

SpongeBob smiled and giggled as he continued singing, "**Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.**" Then he took a drink and sailed off into the sunset.

**The End**

On an island ten years later, a boy with green eyes, black spiky hair with a white streak, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, black pants, a pirate hat, and boots.

He was running down the shore while singing. "**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot, Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.**"

Not far behind him was an older looking Sam. "Darry, wait up!" she called to the boy. "I know you're excited, but try and be patient."

"Okay, Mom." The boy, Darry (_OC of Dannyfangirl_), replied.

But then he just continued running as he singed, "**We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,** **Drink up, me hearties, yo ho.**"

Darry stopped at a hill that overlooked the ocean as Sam stopped right next to him.

"**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." **Darry sang as he looked out with a smile.

Sam stood next to him as she looked out smiling also until she smiled down at Darry and put her arm around him as she continued looking out toward the sunset.

As Sam and Darry watched the sun set all the way down, a green light flashed and Sam smiled excitedly as she looked at Darry, who had an excited look as well.

Out on the ocean, Danny was hanging on the mast of the Haunted Ship, as he looks out toward the two and smiles as he comes sailing over.

* * *

SpongeBob: Thank you, everyone, (bows down) thank you.

Danny: Thanks for reading our staring roles in the story (bows). We were glad to be apart of it

SOLmaster: I hope you enjoyed all three stories of the trilogy. I hope you review and read the other two and more parodies I've written.


End file.
